Average Girl
by RockOnBaybeh
Summary: High School Fic. Things are never as it seems as the new girl steps into a new school. Eva learns that it's never living a new life without forgeting about her past life. But can she survive with someone by her side?
1. Characters

The Characters 

EVA NAEVA TATUM ;

KELLY KELLY .

ELLE KEANE DELANIE ;

ASHLEY MASSARO .

MARYSE VERON OUELLET ;

MARYSE .

ZACK RUNNELS DIBIASE ;

ZACK RYDER .

DELLA SIMPSONS FORD ;

NATALYA .

RANDAL KEITH ORTON ;

RANDY ORTON .

CHRIS EVANS IRVINE ;

CHRIR JERICHO .

JOHN FELIX ANTHONY CENA ;

JOHN CENA .

ELLY ANNE STRATIGIAS ;

TRISH STRATUS .

LAYLA ELLIOT ;

LAYLA EL .

THE BELLA TWINS ;

NIKKIE & BRIE BELLA .

JACK PHILIP BROOKS ;

CM PUNK .

MICHELLE LEIGH JENNICA ;

MICHELLE MCCOOL .

CANDICE EHRLICH MICHELLE ;

CANDICE MICHELLE .

MICKIE TERRIE JAMES ;

MICKIE JAMES .

MELINA LAVA PEREZ ;

MELINA .

JOHN HENNIGAN MORRISON ;

JOHN MORRISON .

CODY GARRETT RHODES ;

CODY RHODES .

BETH CAROLAN KOCANSKI ;

BETH PHOENIX .

MARIA LOUISE KANELLIS ;

MARIA KANELLIS .


	2. The Girl From New York : Chapter 1

As an average teenager, Eva Naeva Tatum live in a normal life in New York. A cheerful and beautiful one she can be. She's love by many in school. Especially by her best friends, Elle Keane Delanie and Maryse Veron Ouellet. She was on her way back home alone when her phone ring and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Eva honey, where are you?"

"I'm on my way home mum. What's up?"

"Can you please get home fast, I'll explain everything at home later."

"All right mum. Bye."

She hung up. Her mum sound serious, in a kind of way. She got scared that something bad might have happen so she rush back home. She got in by the back door and drop her bag as soon as she got in.

"What the."

She was shocked and confused seeing boxes in her sight. She then quickly call for her mum and saw her parents on the living room, packing some things.

"You're home. Come here honey."

Her dad call on her and she walked slowly to her parents.

"What's all this?"

"This is what we need to talk to you about. Let's go to the dining room first."

"Okay."

They walk to the dining room and each of them sit on a chair.

"So dad what is this all about?"

"Honey, i just got promoted and my company is transferring me to Jacksonville, Florida."

"WHAT?!"

"I know that it's shocking and a bit of a last minute but we have to move tomorrow honey. I'm sorry."

"I can't believe this!"

Eva immediately ran up to her room, in tears. She couldn't believe that she's moving out of New York. Leaving her best friends and her boyfriend, Zack Runnels DiBiase. Without even thinking twice, she call her friends, Elle and Maryse.

"Hello?"

"Girls, I'm want to meet you in another 5 at the park."

"All right."

The three of them then hung up and Eva went out bringing along her cellphone. She sits at the bench while waiting for her friends. While sitting, she saw Zack with Della Simpsons Ford, her arch enemy. They are holding hands and they looked so romantic. Eva then got up and walk to them and they look startle to see her.


	3. I'm Moving : Chapter 2

The three of them then hung up and Eva went out bringing along her cellphone. She sits at the bench while waiting for her friends. While sitting, she saw Zack with Della Simpsons Ford, her arch enemy. They are holding hands and they looked so romantic. Eva then got up and walk to them and they look startle to see her.

"Hi guys. Uh, Del can i like talk to Zack for a while?"

"Oh sure."

Della walk away, leaving Zack alone with Eva.

"Ev, i was just walking home with Della. Just that, nothing more."

"Whatever and I'm just here to tell you that I'm moving tomorrow."

"What? Why don't you tell me earlier?"

Zack tried to hug her but she moved away.

"I just knew it today and we're over. You and Della do make a great couple together. Bye."

After her last words to Zack, she walked away to her best friends that just arrived. Her friends waved to her and she wave back.

"So, why do you want to meet us?"

Maryse ask her.

"Girls, I'm moving."

"WHAT?!"

Both of them shouted and everyone in the park turn to look at them. They got embarrassed and pull Eva behind a willow tree.

"What do you mean by moving?"

"Just moving school or what?"

Elle and Maryse started asking questions.

"Guys, relax. I'm just moving to Jacksonville, Florida."

"Ev, that's far!"

"I know. But i have to move. I'm sorry."

"But we're still best friends right?"

"Like in forever Elle. Forever."

Eva said and started to drop a tear.

"I'll miss you two!"

She said and hugged her best friends that also got in tears.

"You're moving to Jacksonville?"

"Yeah Maryse. Why?"

"My cousin lived there too."

"Who's your cousin?"

"Randal Keith Orton. But just call him Randy if you do know him."

"Oh, I'll try to find him."

"And if you need any help, just ask him all right. I'll text you his number."

"Thanks Maryse!"

She then hugged Maryse and let go.

"I better get going now."

"Hey, you've talk to Zack already?"

Elle asked and Eva turn back and nodded at her. She then continue walking back home and think about Jacksonville. Her cellphone then rings. She checked and she just got a text from Maryse. She got Randy's number and she quickly save it in her contacts. At home, she went into her room straight away. She skipped dinner as she was still sad about them moving. After packing and got tired, she fell asleep.


	4. First Coast High School : Chapter 3

The next morning, she woke up and quickly shower up as they're going out in another two hours. She picked nice clothes to cheer herself up but it didn't work. She go down and her parents are already waiting for her in the car. She carried her luggage to the car and take a last look at her house. After hours in the car, at last she reached her destination. She got out of the car and her mum unlocked the door to their new house.

"Eva, you go in first. I'll help your dad to carry the bags."

"I'll help too."

"No need. You have school tomorrow. So you better unpack your things and go to bed."

"School? What school?"

"I'll send you to school tomorrow, don't worry."

"Okay. And mum, where's my bedroom?"

"Upstairs just beside the toilet honey. Good night."

"Nights."

She walked up with her luggages. Her room is quite big, bigger than her previous bedroom. She put her luggages aside and checked the toilet in her room.

"Wow, bathtub and jacuzzi. Nice."

Eva then started to unpack her things and put it neatly in her closet. After unpacking everything, she take out her notebook and turn it on. She sign in online and checked her emails. All the emails are from Maryse, Elle and also Zack.

"They do miss me."

She said and let out a little laugh. She reply to their emails and blog all about her day. After blogging, she went to bed in her pajamas. Before that, she set her alarm clock so that she won't be late for school tomorrow morning. The next morning, she was awaken by the alarm clock ringing. She then take her shower and picked out her best clothes, to look good. After that, she carried her bag and cellphone and went down the stairs.

"Have your breakfast first, honey."

"Fine."

She put her bag down and eat her cereal.

"Where's dad?"

"He left early today."

"Oh. So where's my new school?"

"It's in Oceanway of Jacksonville. I'll drive you there later."

"What's the name of the school?"

"First Coast High School. One of the best in Jacksonville."

"Okay, sounds cool."

"It is honey. Now quickly finish your breakfast."

Eva eat up quickly and got into her mum's car. After awhile, she reached in front of her new school. She got out and give her mum a peck and walked in the school. It's crowded plus noisy. She don't know the way to the principals room so she got lost. While walking in confusion, she bumped onto someone.


	5. Chris Evans Irvine : Chapter 4

Eva eat up quickly and got into her mum's car. After awhile, she reached in front of her new school. She got out and give her mum a peck and walked in the school. It's crowded plus noisy. She don't know the way to the principals room so she got lost. While walking in confusion, she bumped onto someone.

"Oh gosh. I'm so sorry."

She picked up the person's books and looked up. There, she saw a charming boy looking at her. She stopped for a few seconds and got up again.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Narh, it's fine. And are you new here? You look really lost."

"Yeah I'm new here. Eva."

She handed out her hand to shake hands and the boy take it.

"Chris Evans Irvine. Just call me Chris will do."

"All right then."

"And yeah, where are you heading to?"

"The principals."

"I'll walk you there."

"There's no troubling you right?"

"Not at all. Let's go now."

"Oh, thanks."

They make their way to the principal office and Eva went in while Chris make his way back to class.

"Good morning, Principal Debbie."

"Morning to you too,"

"Eva, Eva Naeva Tatum. New student."

"Oh, so you're the new student. Have a seat dear."

"Thank you."

"So you're from?"

"New York."

"Okay. So you made your way here alone?"

"No. A friend show the way here."

"Oh, i see you've met someone. Who's that person?"

"Chris Evans Irvine, if I'm not wrong."

"Let me check."

The principle then took out a paper list with names. It's most likely to be a class list.

"Oh yes, he's your classmate my dear Eva."

"Really? I wasn't expecting that."

"So do i. Wait for awhile, I'll call him here."

She then called Chris to her office and a few minutes later there's a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Ms. Debbie, you call me?"

"Yes Chris. Have a seat."

"All right."

He sit beside Eva and they turn to look at each other.


	6. A New Friend : Chapter 5

He sit beside Eva and they turn to look at each other.

"Chris, I'm reporting you for duty from this day onwards."

"What duty Ms Debbie?"

"Showing Eva to her classes and ways in this school and please do make her feel welcome all right?"

"Sure Ms Debbie."

"Anything else that you need Eva?"

"Uh, no Ms Debbie. Nothing else. This is enough."

"All right then. Here's your schedule, most of them are the same as Chris's and have a good day."

"Thank you Ms Debbie."

"You're welcome."

Both of them then walked out of her office.

"So i guess, we're sticking together for this week."

"Yeah. But I'll give you some space too with your friends."

"What about i introduce you to them?"

"You would do that?"

"Why not? Since you're new here, you really should make new friends you know."

"Okay. And thanks again, for making me feel welcome here."

"No big deal. I'll bring you to class now."

"All right."

They talk with each other while walking to class. They stepped into their geography class and everyone turn to look at them.

"Hey guys, this is Eva, she's new here so please make her feel welcome."

Chris said aloud to the class and some of them began to say hi to Eva and waved at her. Their geography teacher, Ms Natalie then asked her to sit beside a guy named, John. Without any hesitation, she walked to her seat and sit down, quietly. Eva then took out her notebook and write the notes that the teacher have wrote on the board.

While she was writing, she realized that John have been looking at her throughout the lesson. When she turn to look at him, he turn away. He didn't even say a word to Eva. It makes Eva feel uneasy but she just tried to ignore him. After half an hour, the bell rang. The lesson ends and everyone began to pack up and walk out to their next class. Eva was packing and she drop her book but John helped her to pick it up.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

John then walked away. Eva shrugged and carry her bag to her next class.

"Hey, what's your next class?"

"Chris, uh let me check."

She take out her timetable list and looked at her next class.

"Oh man, it's maths. What's yours?"

"English. I guess we're not seeing each other till lunch huh?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Eva then make her way to her maths class. It's on the other block of the school. And when she walked in, only some of them arrived early. But she's not early, just on time for class. She search for anybody that she knows from geography class and she saw John, sitting alone on the other end of the class. But she decided to sit with a girl from her previous class. She put her bag down and sit beside the girl.

"Hi. I'm Eva. What's your name?"

"Oh, hi. I'm Elly. You're the new girl right?"

"Yeah."

"It's so nice to finally getting to know you."

"Really? Haha. Like nobody ever said that to me."

"Nobody said that before?"

"Nope."

"Oh, that's so unnatural."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in this school, everyone always want to get to know the new students."

"Why?"

"Because it's like a must to know someone new here. Unlike Layla and her posse there."

Elly pointed outside the class to a group of girls in glitters. Eva turn around to see who's Layla. The moment when she look at her, she thought that Layla is a kind glamorous girl.

"She looks glamorous."

"Yes she is. But beware of her beauty, if you ever tried to challenge her, she'll make your life miserable in this school."

"Really?"

"Yeah and don't ever go with Chris."

"Which Chris?"

"Chris Evans."

"Irvine?"

"How did you know?"

"He talked to me and he's helping me for a tour around this school."

"What?! No way!"

"Yes way and the principal ask him to."

"Oh my god, Layla is going to be so pissed off when she know about this."

"Why? It's not like Chris wants to go out with me or something."

"She's too sensitive, in a kind of way."

"Whoa, that's sucky."

"I know, i mean everyone knows that."

"Nobody ever tried to talk to Chris?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Anyway, who's her posse?"

"Oh, the other maniacs. The Bella twins."

"Wow, twins."

"Yup. They're like super naive and they always follow Layla wherever she go. It's like they don't even have their own personal time."

"Okay. That's way more than nosey."

"Everyone thinks the same. But whatever, who cares about them. Just don't disturb Chris and you're safe."

"Yeah. All right. Thanks for the whole Layla thing, Elly."

"You're welcome."

Elly smiled to Eva and she looked away, moving her eyes to John. John was looking at her and she knew it. Before she could get up and walked to him, her english teacher came in.

"Good morning class."

"Morning, Mr Michaels."

Everyone greeted their English teacher and sit down. Eva was the last to sit and he recognized her as his new student.

"So, Elly we have a new student here?"

"Yes sir. Her name is Eva."

"Eva?"

"Eva Naeva Tatum. She's from New York."

"Okay. You can sit down now Elly."

"Thank you sir."

Elly take her seat and Mr Michaels starts to teach the class. Eva was so busy taking down notes that the teacher is saying that she didn't care about her phone vibrating in her pocket. After class, she quickly went out and take out her cellphone.


	7. That Weird Guy : Chapter 6

Elly take her seat and Mr Michaels starts to teach the class. Eva was so busy taking down notes that the teacher is saying that she didn't care about her phone vibrating in her pocket. After class, she quickly went out and take out her cellphone.

"Ten miss calls from Maryse and Elle. Oh, they must have missed me."

Eva said to herself and walk to the school garden which have a fountain. She sits down on the fountain and call her friends.

"EVA! You called back!"

"Yes and i miss you two so much already!"

"We missed you too best friend."

"So how's things there in New York?"

"It's different. Really different when's there no you."

"It sounds like it."

"Forget about us so how are you?"

"Just fine and trying to fit in here."

"Oh gosh, i hope you do fit in there."

"Yeah, i hope so."

"And met my cousin yet?"

"Nope. Where is he schooling?"

"First Coast High School."

"Hey, I'm here too."

"Cool, much more easier to find him. Hey, wait up. Elle wants to talk to you."

"EVA!"

"Yes, Elle? And for your information, I'm not deaf yet."

"I know but are there any cute guys there?"

"Huh?"

"Like yeah, anyone that you got into with?"

"Elle, it's my first day. I just got to know some people. That's kind and weird."

"Okay. Now tell me, who's the kind one and who's the weird one? Girl or boy?"

"The kind one, we have a girl and a boy. Elly and Chris. The weird one, John."

"Whoa. Usually the weird one is the one into someone, like you."

"It's not even true! John is just a friend. And i don't even know his full name yet."

Before she could answered back, someone patted on her back.

"John Felix Anthony Cena. That's my full name."

Eva dropped her phone and he picked it up for her. After putting it back into her hands, he walked away. Eva was shocked again by his showing. She then quickly put her phone on her ear.

"Eva! You there?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm here. Guys, i think I'll have to call you back later. Bye."

"Bye."

She sit there for a while and walk to the toilet. She then feel her phone vibrates. She checked her phone and she got a text from an unknown.

"Hi Eva."

That's all it says. She reply back saying,

"Hi dear anonymous. Who are you?"

She then continue walking to the toilet. She was walking into the toilet when she bump into Layla.

"Oh gosh. I'm so sorry."

"What the hell! Is that all you could do after bumping into someone?!"

"Layla, oh my god. I'm so sorry. Let me help you up."

"Uh, there's a no need anymore! TWINS!"

Brie and Nikki Bella, twins came out and help their friend, Layla up.

"What's her name?!"

"Eva Whatever Tatum."

"Credits to you Brie. And dear Eva! You better know who i am or if not, I'm going to show you who i am myself. And love, do know who to hang out with and who you CAN'T hang out with."

Layla twirl around Eva's hair and walked away laughing with the twins.

"Chris. It's just too good to be truth."

She said to herself and sigh. She look into one of the mirror and put on her lip gloss. She got another text and she checks on it.

"Just call me nomad will do."

"But it's not fair. You know my name."

She replied back and head to class. It's drama class so she heads for the theaters. She reach there and saw some of her classmates on the stage, singing. Eva knew that she's late and walked slowly right up to the teacher.

"Afternoon teacher."

The teacher looked at her and tried to recognized her.

"Perhaps you don't know me, I'm Ms Alicia. Your drama teacher and i assume that you're new here?"

"Yes, i am Ms Alicia."

"Have a seat please?"

"Eva Naeva Tatum is the name."

"I'll call you Eva then. Please have your seat Eva."

"Thank you Ms Alicia."

Eva sit beside no one. Everyone in drama seems to avoid her and suddenly, someone rushed into the theaters.

"Sorry Ms Alicia, I'm late. I've got some team stuff to tell."

"It's fine John. And you still haven't found a partner for your performance?"

"Not yet."

"Why not? Have i not given you enough time to find a partner?"

"I've tried but no one is suitable for me."

"Then I'll just have to randomly picked someone."

Before he could say anything, Ms Alicia pointed out to Eva and she was shocked. Even John was stunned. He didn't expect that to happen.

"Eva you'll be John's partner for his performance."

"But,"

"No buts. I'm sure you two will work out just fine. Come on people, get on stage."

Eva try to find an excuse but Ms Alicia is just so reasonable. John put his bag down on his seat and got up to the stage, standing next to Eva. Ms Alicia then instruct them to partner up with the person beside them. Again, Eva and John are as a pair. Eva got curious and whispered to John something.

"Why do we two always have to stick together?"

"I guess you're here just to replace my love."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

He then move aside and try to avoid talking to her again.

"Now, Eva do you trust John to catch you when you fall?"

"I guess so."

Eva answered lowly because she still don't know much about John. He's just so quiet and likes to be on his own. Unlike Chris who likes to help her on everything.

"John, please stand behind Eva and make it a little bit away from her."

John then moved behind Eva and take four steps backwards.

"Eva, now you closed your eyes and fall on John. John, you have to catch her or you will have to clean the school's cafeteria for the whole week next week."

John just shrugged and Eva closed her eyes and try to fall on John. After a few seconds, she was catches by her partner. She was safe. She slowly open her eyes when she heard applauses and John carried her up.

"Thanks."

"No thanks. I just catch you because i don't want to clean up the cafeteria, that's all."

He then walked away to talk to Ms Alicia. Eva felt as she was insulted. He don't respect her but why does he helped her all the time. She got thirsty and have a drink for awhile when she saw Chris and waved to him. She decided to get out of the theaters for awhile and walked to Chris.

"What are you doing here?"

"Skipping history lesson. It's boring plus i haven't finished my work yet."

"Where is it?"

"Here."

He showed her the worksheet that Mr Xavier have given him yesterday.

"You guys are still learning about this? My previous school have learn this last year already."

"Whoa, you guys are fast."

"Only on some things. I'll help you out."

"Are you serious? I mean it's no big deal right?"

"Yes and it's just history and I've learn it already. Why not use it to help you?"

Eva asked him back and smiled. They walked over to a bench and helped him out with the questions.

"It seems that you're done."

"Yeah, it seems like it."

"I got to go for now."

"Hey,"

Eva was walking away but Chris stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Yes?"

"Can we meet after school?"

"I'll see first."

"Can I like have your number?"

"Yeah sure."

She writes down her number on a piece of paper and hand it to him.

"Here it is."

"Thanks. I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye."

He smiled as she walked away. Eva was rushing away back to the theaters. She was hoping that nobody noticed that she was gone for awhile. She walk back to her seat and saw everyone else packing as the lesson is almost over. On her way to her seat to take her bag, John stopped her from walking.

"I know that you were gone. Don't think that anyone don't know about it."

After whispering that into her ears, he walked away, acting like nothing have happened between the both of them. The bell rang and Eva stopped for awhile and thought about what he have said.

"How did.."

Everyone was out of the theaters already except for her and John. Before John could even stepped out of the room, she turn around and shouted.

"WAIT!"

John turn around and looked straightly at her face.

"How do you know that i got away from class?"

Eva asked him and walk towards him slowly. He still keep silent and don't let out a word coming out from his mouth.

"How do you know that I'm gone?"

She repeated her question.

"Fine, be quiet forever then."

Eva grabbed her bag from her seat and walk quickly to her locker. She put some of her books in her locker and leans against it.

"So much for being the new girl."


	8. My Lab Partner : Chapter 7

Eva grabbed her bag from her seat and walk quickly to her locker. She put some of her books in her locker and leans against it.

"So much for being the new girl."

She sigh and run to the science lab for science lesson. She got in the lab and saw Chris on the last row. She waved to him and he waved back. She also spotted Elle with her friend on the second row. Eva walked over to Elle and stand beside her.

"Hey, we're in the same geography, English and science. Cool."

"And also for physical education."

"How did you know?"

"Coach Carter told me just now. We're having PE tomorrow. So, better be ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know about it yet."

"About what?"

"Every year, we're assign into groups."

"What kind of groups?"

"Randomly."

"Okay, that's gonna be a surprise for us."

Eva said while looking at Elly. Mr Dean came inside and greeted them. After greeting them, he take out a piece of paper.

"Eva Naeva Tatum?"

Eva was shocked and stand up while raising up her hand a little.

"Yes Mr Dean?"

"You're new here. So you won't have any partner. And I'm here to assign a partner for you. "

"So who's going to be my partner?"

"Elly do you have a partner?"

Elly pointed out to Jack Philip Brooks, her lab partner. She then mouth to Eva saying that she's sorry. Eva just smiled and look down.

"Anyone who is available here?"

"I am!"

Eva feel delighted and looked up searching where the voice came from. He raised up his hand and everyone turn to look at him.

"Randy! How thoughtful of you to have Eva as your partner."

"Huh?"

"Yes boy, you have just chose Eva as your partner."

"No no no! I was just reading this thing!"

"No excuses. Now, Eva go and sit beside Randy."

Eva picked her bag up and walked over to Randy's table and sit beside him.

"Hey I'm Randy. You're Eva right?"

"Yeah, i am."

"Cool, i hope that you can understand that I'm not the one into science stuffs especially experiments what the things called."

"Oh, it's fine. I can teach you some stuff. If you want to."

"You want to teach me?"

"Yeah, sure."

"All right then. We'll meet in the library every Wednesdays after school all right?"

"Okay."

She wanted to asked him if he knows Maryse but he's just so engrossed with the magazine that he's reading. After class, she finally brave herself out and patted on his back.

"Randy?"

"Yeah, sweet thing?"

"Just call me Ev and do you know Maryse?"

"Yeah, she's my cousin. And wait wait, how do you know her name?"

"She's my friend. And she give me your number."

"She must have tell you that i would be honored to show you around this school, i guess."

"Yeah, but it's okay. I've got Chris to help me out."

"WHAT? Are you of your mind?!"

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"So you still don't know about Layla?"

"Yes i know about her."

"All right. So tell me who's her posse?"

"The Bella twins."

"Okay, so you do know about her but why are you still sticking with Chris?"

"Look, I'm just friends with him."

"I know but she's just too dangerous. I would rather waste my time to show you around and introduce you to my friends than letting you get into a mess with Layla!"

"Randy, i know you're trying to help but I'll just call you when i need you all right? I got to go now. Bye."

Eva left Randy there and walked to her next class with Elly.

"What just happen?"

"Nothing El. Believe me, it's nothing."

"Okay. So, what's your next class? My is maths."

"Same here. Mrs Syrer?"

"Yeah. My favorite teacher."

"Why is it?"

"She's fun and understanding."

"That will be fun."

"Trust me, you'll love her lessons and also her."

Eva just smiled to her friend and continue walking.

"El,"

"Yeah Ev?"

"Do you see Chris anywhere?"

"Why do you even want to bother him?"

"Because he's my friend of course."

"And firstly, I've warn you about Layla secondly, i don't see him since science ends."

"Fine then."

Eva sigh and Elly looked at her.


	9. Stage Frights : Chapter 8

Eva sigh and Elly looked at her.

"EL!"

Both of them heard the shout and turn to see who is the person shouting Elly's name across the corridor.

"Jack?"

Elly was startle to found Jack shouting her name. It is so unusual to her. He reach in front of her and hand her over a pen.

"It's yours. You left it in the lab just now."

"Oh thanks."

"It's fine. And you're Eva. Hi."

Eva just smiled and shake hands with him without saying anything. Elly try to broke the silence and talk to Jack.

"So, what's your next class?"

"Maths. What's yours?"

"Same as yours."

"We can walk there together then."

"Yeah, sure."

Elly smiled as he walked between her and Eva.

"So Eva, where're you from?"

"New York."

"Wow. That big city."

"Yeah. It's big."

"And how do you got transferred here?"

"My dad got a promotion and we have to move here."

"Okay, now I get the point."

He then turn to face Elly.

"So El, you're joining the talent show this year?"

"I don't know. Michelle is just too cranky."

"You can sing with Eva."

He pointed to Eva and she look at him blurry.

"Sing?"

"Yeah, surely you can sing!"

"No I can't."

"Why not?"

"I got stage frights."

"We can work on that."

"I guess so."

He then turn back to Elly.

"So?"

"I'll think about it again."

"Okay. But make sure you join it."

"Why do you want me to join so much?"

"Because you rock the whole school last semester!"

"Really?"

"Isn't it obvious. Most of them throw flowers on you."

"Ha ha. I'll think about it okay."

"Anything for you."

"Bye."

"Bye girls."

He walk to his seat as soon as they step into class. Eva stopped walking, standing at the doorway. She don't know who to sit with. Eventually at that second, Chris came in.

"Eva, what are you doing standing here?"

"I just don't have a seat. I mean I'm new here and all seats seemed to be taken."

"Surely there's a seat left for you."

"Mm, I don't think so."

"Wait up."

He walked over to another boy and have a conversation with him.

"OH I FORGOT! BYE GUYS!"

The boy then run out of the class. Chris then look at Eva and smiled. Eva look at him and laughs. She walked over to him and put her books down. She then turn to face Chris.

"Thanks and where's your seat?"

"Right at the front."

"Wow, you must love maths."

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"I have my,LAYLA baby."

He walked away before he could even finished his sentence. Eva got surprise and turned back and saw Layla with her posse again. Obviously she is sitting with him on the front row, Eva thinks. She then turn away and saw Elle talking with Jack. She was just beside her but on another column of the class.

"Afternoon class!"

"Afternoon Mrs Syrer!"

The class greeted after her. Eva sits down and suddenly, Mrs Syrer call out her name.

"Eva Naeva Tatum."

"Here!"

She raised up her hand so that the teacher can spot her.

"Class, she's new here and she will be replacing Reddick Wesley as he is already joining another class."

"All right."

All the students mumble in the class. Eva take out her book and try to understand what the teacher is teaching. She was so busy looking at the board and scribbling on her notebook when she feel a paper thrown to her head. The paper then landed beside her shoe. She turn to Elly and she mouthed sorry to Eva. She roll her eyes and smile, picking up the paper.

"See, Chris is like hypnotize to Layla. So, don't even bother to talk to him."

Eva looked at her and write back.

"I know but he's just so nice and kind."

She then throw back to Elly. After a few minute, the paper landed on her table.

"Wait wait wait, NICE? And KIND? Are you falling for him girl?"

She smile and quickly write back.

"No. I mean it's just that he's a person and anybody can be friends with him."

She throw to her table and it landed in front of Jack. Jack look to Eva and she pointed to Elly. The paper was in his hands and Elly snatched it from him. Elly looked at Eva after reading the letter. She still couldn't believe that her new friend is like falling for Chris. She got tired of replying and pass the paper to Jack and ask him to throw it for her.

"El, you can throw it yourself right?"

"Jack! It's like only throwing a trash, can't you help me?"

"No. Throw it yourself."

"Pretty pretty please? If not I'm not joining in the talent show! Ha!"

"Fine! You win this time, only because I want you in the talent show."

"All right all right."

The bell rings, indicating that school just ended. She walked to Elly's table with her bag.

"Hey."

"Hey. So you're wanna slack and do some works with me and my friends today?"

"Who are your friends?"

"I'll introduce them to you later. So, you're coming?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything but sure we're working on something right?"

"Assignments. And yeah, we're heading to the library at The Groove."

"Oh right. I don't know where is it."

"We can take you there. And send you home, if you want us to."

"No need. I'll call my mom or take cab."

"I'm sending you home first then by cab."

"Why?"

"You're new here. Anything can happen to you."

"Oh thanks. Done packing?"

"Yeah, I'm done. Let's go now."

"All right."

Eva is making her way out to the corridor when she accidentally bump into Beth, the school cheerleader captain.


	10. Cheer Captain : Chapter 9

Eva is making her way out to the corridor when she accidentally bump into Beth, the school cheerleader captain.

"Watch your way freak!"

"I'm sorry."

The drink on Beth's hand spilled on her top and Eva is apologizing to her repeatably. Elly, not making it such a big deal, take the drink and pour it all over Beth and walked away, pulling Eva.

"What was that all about?"

"She's a cheer whatever captain stuff. Always making deal on small problems. Like a drink spilled on your clothes."

"But it ruins her top. And man, I'm so clumsy."

"No you're not. Plus she just call you a freak."

"A clumsy freak she meant."

"You're none of the freaks. Accidents happen Ev. Let's just forget it."

"Yeah, it's over already."

"Hey, there they are."

Elly waved to her friends as soon as they went in the cafeteria. They are seated on the second level table in the center. Eva followed her slowly, scared and nervous. Soon and sooner they got nearer and there were three girls seated on the table.

"Guys, this is Eva. She's new here."

"Hey, hi."

One of them look at me and stand up to shake my hand. I look at her confusedly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Candice Ehrlich Michelle. But just call me Candice for short."

She smiled at me and I smiled back. Then the other two stand up and one shake my hand while the other one waved at me.

"I'm Mickie! Mickie Terrie James, the crazy but intelligent one."

"Oh shut up! Now move it."

The other one shout and push her away, gently. I wanted to laugh but I just let out a small laugh.

"And yeah, the last one. Melina. Melina Lava Perez."

She smiled and shake my hand. Elly look at me and then she turn to them.

"So you guys know each other already. So, can we go to The Groove now?"

"Not now, El. I have to wait for, you know who."

"Who is it Candice?"

"Don't tell me you forget about him!"

"Oh, Randy?"

"Like yeah."

"Ha ha. Okay sure. Ev, you don't mind do you?"

"No, not at all. Surely we can wait."

"Let's sit down first."

Elly sit beside Mickie, who is busy flipping through her geography exercise book. While Eva, she sits beside Candice.

"Candice?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is Randy that you meant just now?"

"Oh, you mean Randy, my irritating friend nemesis?"

"Yeah, what's his full name?"

"Randal Keith Orton. Why? You know him?"

"He's my friend's cousin. And yeah, he's my lab partner. Friend nemesis?"

"Yeah, we always fight together. And after the fight, we'll act normal back. Freaky right?"

"Kind of. Ha Ha."

"Okay so enough of him! Tell us about you. Where're you from and all that stuffs."

"Sure."

Everyone immediately stop on what they are doing when she started telling them about her.

"I'm from New York and I got transferred here because my dad got a somewhat promotion. And yeah, I have to start a new life here."

"With us!"

The four, who are listening shouted after she finish her sentence. They all laughed after they shouted that. Who knows that they could have thought the same thing together. Melina stop laughing and look at her seriously.

"So, anyone you like over here?"

Eva look at her and try to find the right guy to answer her question. Well, she never get attracted to guys easily. She's the typical kind and also looks on their personality.

"I don't know. I just don't have anyone in mind."

"Are you like REALLY sure about this?"

Candice look at me and say, holding my hand.

"Yeah, totally. I mean why would I fall for a guy only at the first day? It's weird."

"Not finding interest in a guy is much more weirder, Eva."

Mickie look at me while flipping through her file.

"How can I like a guy without knowing who he really is?"

"I mean what about John Cena, he's kind of hot too you know."

"John Cena?"

"Yeah. He's in the soccer team and was voted captain. Till now."

Melina tell her about John.

"Wow, he's obviously popular around here huh?"

"Not so. He's just so quiet, sometimes."

"Oh. And I have to partner him for drama. He's doing this performance stuff."

"WHAT?!"

They all shouted at her face. Elly immediately whispers to Mickie and they lowered their heads like they are telling a secret.

"Okay so nobody told you."

"About what?"

"Last time, his ex-girlfriend is his drama partner all the time. And now when she's gone, don't know where she went, he never pair up with anyone for performances. After all this years being alone and you come and be his partner, it really mean something."

"What does it means?"

Elly keep quiet and all of they smiled.

"You'll know."

"When?"

"Sooner or later."

Mickie said everything and everyone stand up from their seats.

"I thought we were waiting for Randy?"

"He's not coming, maybe. He's not this late usually."

"Oh so we're going now?"

"Obviously."

She walk out of the school beside Melina and Elly. They were talking about activities for Eva to join.

"So what club are you joining?"

Melina asked her while searching for a paper in her hand.

"Uh, I don't know yet. What club are you guys in?"

"I'm in gymnastics, Mel's in drama, Mickie's in library council and Candice got into volleyball."

Elly explained to her as Melina is busy with her papers while the others are in front, walking. Eva keep quiet and try to think hard on what club she wants to get into.


	11. Them : Chapter 10

Elly explained to her as Melina is busy with her papers while the others are in front, walking. Eva keep quiet and try to think hard on what club she wants to get into.

"Mel, suggestions?"

"Huh? Wait, I have this clubs list. I'm searching for it!"

"Oh okay. And let me help, your paper is such a mess."

"I know!"

She was turning into another way and a ball hit her papers and they flew everywhere. Then a guy come and help pick up the papers before taking back his ball.

"Mel, I'm so sorry about this!"

"You better be cause I'm seriously pissed right now."

She pick up her papers and stand up with the guy. Elly then got in beside of him and hit him.

"Next time do watch where you throw the ball man!"

"Hey, I say I'm sorry!"

"And it's not enough."

"What should I do next? Married your friend?"

"Uh uh."

Elly rolled her eyes and the guy laugh.

"So Mel, I see that you're getting to know the new girl."

"Isn't it obvious and yeah, she have a name. And her name is EVA."

"Okay fine, sorry again. Hey Ev!"

Eva look at him and smile. She still don't know who he is.

"And Ev, this is John Morrison, John's friend. But just call this one Morrison."

"Oh right."

"Yeah, and Morrison is John still single or something?"

"Why? You wanna go out with him?"

"No dummy! And plus I'm going out with you!"

"Then why do you asked?"

Melina just point to Eva who is walking with Elly in front. They are catching up with Candice and Mickie.

"Oh, her."

"He still is. Anyway, he keep on saying that the new girl is nice."

"He never compliments since she left."

"I know! That's why I'm like trying to matchmake them. But yeah, El tells me that Chris is always in her mind, not John!"

"We'll try to make her with John all right?"

"Ha ha. Nice plan. Call me later all right?"

"Yeah, sure. I wouldn't missed a call."

He winked to Melina and Melina blew a kiss. She then run towards her friends who already reach at The Groove.

"Having fun with Morrison, Mel?"

Mickie asked and the others just laugh while she frowned to Mickie.

"Quite actually."

She then laugh a little and they make their way to a smoothie kiosk before going to the library. They get seated and drink their smoothie while having a small chat.

"So Mickie, hitting on any boys today?"

"Na. But I still find Cody's cute."

"Mick! You're definitely in love, oh my god."

Candice talk to Mickie while others just listen.

"Why don't you tell him? It's been so long already anyway."

Elly asked her.

"I don't know. I guess he already have his own girl."

"I'll try to ask Jack to find out about his status all right?"

"You would do that El? For me?"

"Yeah, why not? Since you're my friend."

"Thanks a lot!"

"Thanked me only after I get the answer okay?"

"Sure."

Mickie got excited and drink her smoothies quickly. Melina then turn to Candice.

"What about you? Little miss volley."

"Huh? What about me?"

"Yeah. You and Randy, do make a cute couple, you know."

"I don't know, never want to know and yuck! We together? Ha ha, you're definitely good at making jokes Mel!"

"No I mean, this is not a joke Candi. This is reality. It's just that you guys looks perfect with each other."

"Are you sure about this? Cause I feel really unwell and puking! Yuck."

"It's your choice. I can't force you to like him anyway. I'm just telling."

"Yeah, you better be telling not forcing."

Candice then continued to drink her smoothie and read her book.

"Ah ha! Here's the list!"

Melina take out a piece of paper and show it to Eva.

"What is this?"

"Clubs, societies anything that you have to join."

"Uh, Mel can I borrow it for a day?"

"Of course but just don't ruin it. It's not mine."

"Okay."

Eva keep the paper in her file and Mickie asked Melina a question.

"Then whose paper is that?"

"John."

"John Cena?"

"Yeah!"

"How do you even get it?!"

"From Morrison."

"Okay, they're best friends so no big deal."

"Ha ha. Yeah you're right."

"And speaking of John, how about you, Eva asked him out?"

Mickie asked Eva and she quickly look up after hearing the question. She felt stun. She don't know what to say. Mickie was doing her eyebrows up and down, that freaks her out.

"Why should I?"

"You guys would make out a cute couple!"

"And plus, he's nice and kind. So why not choose him?"

"He's kind of freaking me out."

"As in?"

"I was taking down notes and he looked at me and when I look at him back, he turn away. And when I went out of class, he knows it but not everyone else. He once helped me pick up my book and walked away after saying 'you're welcome' to me. And he don't talk much."

"The first is freaky and yeah, he don't talk always but during practice, he really shout out loud. You should see him. And with his muscles, he's so hot!"

"So, he's kind of hot but I don't think that he's my type really."

"You'll never know unless you talk to him."

"I guess so."

Eva finish up her smoothie and throw it in the bin after having the small talk with everyone at the table.

"Let's go now."

Candice said and everyone get up and walked towards the elevator as the library is on the top floor that is the fifth floor. They got into the library and found a spot to settle down. Melina, who always bringing her laptop everyday to school, take out her laptop. She on it and sign in on line and she have to do some research on The Colosseum in Rome. She have to write an essay on it, five hundred words minimum.

"Oh god! You got a lot to type Mel!"

Candice said while looking at the notes that her history teacher have given her.

"I know, that's why I have to get started now."

"Do you need help?"

Eva offered to help Melina on her essay.

"Are you sure Ev, I'm not bothering you right?"

"I don't have anything to do at this point of time."

"Fine then. Firstly, anyone know any web of Rome?"

Mickie have gone to search for a book to read while Candice have to find old times newspapers for her assignment. Elly was listening to songs so she can't hear what Melina was saying except for Eva. She try to think of something.


	12. Truth Or Dare : Chapter 11

"Why not you try to go to Google and search for the web?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks Ev. Don't know why I feel so dumb today."

"You're just thinking of something else, not dumb."

"I'm totally blanked out since lunch today."

"What did you eat?"

"Nothing at all."

"You need something to eat so that you have energy to think Mel."

"Really? I'm not really good at science, FYI."

"Ha ha. I can teach you some of the stuffs if you want to."

"Sure! And yeah, after this essay is done."

Melina smiled to Eva and Eva smiled back. She then take out her notebook and continue writing her story that she have written since the last three years. Her notebook is really thick, her dad bought it for her birthday and it really make her day.

"Wow, thick book!"

"Oh right. I just love to write, if you don't know."

"Really? What are you writing?"

"A story."

"Amazing, your own story!"

"Yeah."

"What's it about?"

Eva told her and she keep on typing her essay while listening. She almost finished her story telling and Mickie came back without Candice. She is still at the counter waiting for her turn.

"That's your book?"

Mickie asked Eva while pointing to the thick book.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's so thick and your diary?"

"Na, it's my story book."

"What's the story?"

"Uh, the life of a girl and a boy."

"Okay, so how long have you been writing the story?"

"Since the past three years."

"WOW!"

Mickie exclaimed while Eva continue writing while smiling. After a while, Candice came back. She did a summary on one of the article on the newspaper. An hour passed, they all finished their work, except for Melina. She is still typing away and doing research.

"Mel, you should get a break girl."

Candice advice her to stop and rest her eyes.

"But this have to be done by next week!"

"Hey, it's only next week not tomorrow."

"I only typed 300 words in an hour!"

"Mel, you can finish your essay in like another hour but now, you have to rest your eyes."

"All right all right!"

Melina turn off her laptop after saving the file. Elly have off her I pod too so she suggest to play a game.

"What about we play a game?"

"Yeah but what game?"

Candice asked her back.

"True or dare?"

Eva make her sayings lowly but everyone could still hear it.

"Great idea Ev!"

"Uh, you hear it?"

"Everyone hear it."

Mickie who is sitting beside her told her.

"Bottle anyone?"

Melina asked and Elly give her a bottle that she found behind her bag.

"Good now, I'll spin."

Melina spins the bottle and it pointed out to Elly.

"So, truth or dare El?"

Candice asked, smirking.

"Truth."

"Okay so, who is your crush right now?"

Everyone smiled and cheer for Elly to answer quickly. She blushed a bit and everyone saw it.

"Come on! Tell us!"

Mickie said to her.

"Okay I'll tell. Jack!"

Everyone started laughing and people begin to look at them. Even Eva laughed. Elly couldn't stop laughing too. She knows it's weird crushing on someone that's like her best friend or even suitable, her brother.

"Are you serious?!"

Melina asked her, still laughing a little.

"Yeah, I know it's weird. Freaky and weird."

And they started to laugh again. Candice then try to stop and say something.

"El, do you want to know why are we laughing?"

"Why?"

"Because last semester, he tell us that he kind of like you too. And now, it's you to like him! Ha ha!"

They continued laughing until Elly spin the bottle and it pointed out to Candice.

"Dare or truth?"

Elly asked her, trying hard enough to not laugh.

"Dare, of course."

"Okay so I want you to kiss that hot guy over there."

Elly pointed behind her and that person is Randy.

"NO WAY! Any second choice?"

"Na. There's only one and you have to do it!"

"But! He's yuck!"

"No yuck yuck, now go ahead!"

"Yeah all right."

Candice get up and walk over to Randy and give him a kiss on his cheek.

"I really don't want to do this but we're playing truth or dare so, yeah. Don't ever try to tell anyone or you'll be busted during gym tomorrow!"

"Whatever."

Randy rolled his eyes and continue to talk with his friend who is on the other side. Candice walked back to the girls and found the girls laughing like they're drunk.

"I hate you, El!"

"Ha ha! That was so unusual!"

"And rare!"

Mickie added in. Melina was leaning on the wall while laughing and holding her stomach. Tears started to come out from Mickie's eyes.

"Now, it's my turn!"

Candice spin the bottle and it pointed out to Eva. She give a smile to Eva.

"So, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay. Wait, I'm thinking of something for you."

She try to think of something for her but nothing got into her head. Then Melina whispered to her something. She give Eva a really uneasy smile and laugh when she look at Melina.

"What is it?"

Eva asked her and she is still giving her the uneasy smile.


	13. Knowing More About Him : Chapter 12

Eva asked her and she is still giving her the uneasy smile.

"What about you asking John for a date?"

And all of them look at Eva with their smile while Eva, she was speechless. John Cena?! She don't even know much about him.

"Guys, I just know him and he just know me."

"Uh, but you guys do match!"

"I don't think I can do it."

"Just relax and close your eyes when you're asking him. What about it?"

"I'll think about it again."

"No! You must do it. Tomorrow. And we're making sure that you two go for a real date."

Mickie forced her. Eva look confused and worried.

"Don't worry. It will be fine. He surely won't reject a girl like you."

"Why would you say that Candice?"

"He's nice and a gentleman. He's a never heart breaker unlike Randy."

"Ha ha. Really?"

"Yeah. Just chill okay?"

"I'll try."

Candice said while patting on Eva's shoulder. She tried to cheer Eva up as she look really intense. Eva just look at Candice and give her a weak smile.

"Ev! Spin the bottle!"

Melina exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh yeah."

She spins it and it pointed out to Melina.

"Truth or dare Mel?"

"Uh, truth."

"Okay so, who is in your hated list?"

"Uh, let me remember."

She think for a while and scratch her head twice.

"Okay got it! Layla for sure. The twins, BETH and no one else."

"Wow, quite a bit."

"Yeah, I don't really hate people whom I don't know."

"Okay. So now, it's your turn to spin it."

Melina take the bottle from Eva's hand after talking to her. She spin the bottle and it points out to Mickie.

"MICKIE! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Yeah I got a question, who is your ex-boyfriend?"

"Do you really have to know that?"

"Like yeah!"

"Okay fine, I'll tell but no laughing!"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded to her.

"Evan."

"Evan Syd Joseph?!"

Mickie shouted.

"Yeah."

"He's in my drama class and plus physical education."

Elly tell the others aloud.

"Whoa, you guys all attached?"

"Not all. Only Melina is attach to Morrison. And soon, you will be just like her."

"Huh? Any connections with me?"

"Yeah, you and John. On a date. Like a real date?"

"Oh. But I'm still going to think about it."

"Okay, can you follow me there for a while. I have something to ask you. Personally."

Mickie asked Eva and both of them go to a shelves with magazines.

"What is it Mick?"

"Uh, just now John text me and asked me if you're single or attach."

"And you tell him?"

"I have to. He's like my friend. Sorry."

"Na, it's fine. Anyway, did he tell you why he asked you that?"

"No. He just asked me and when I asked him back, he just say that's it's nothing."

"Freaky."

"It's not freaky. It's call, a crush."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You and him can be perfectly together. And I do mean, together together."

"Okay fine, he's quite a hot and kind guy but he's just so on his own. He don't talk much to me."

"You mean he don't talk much with everyone. And yeah, he's hot everyone must admit it. I mean, his biceps is so wow and his packs it's fantastic. But too bad, he's just not into girls. Girlie girls, I meant."

"Oh, that's it?"

"Yeah. And want to know more about him?"

"Sure do, before asking him. It might make me feel more unwired."

"Come on sit down here."

They walk over to a table and sit down, opposite each other.

"So yeah, he once fell in love with Maria Louise Annelise. She run away and leave John for another man. It's like she's just using John. And plus, she shattered his heart and yeah, he became the quiet guy and always on his own. I guess, people were just hoping that with your arrival here, things might change and he can get back to his oneself."

"Then you people think that I can changed him?"

"Yeah, all of us are counting on you."

"But Chris is also nice and kind to me and it's like attracting me to get near him and try to know him more."

"You can't go out with him! He's a playboy. I mean that's why people are warning you to get away from him, he's just gonna use you and throw you away, just like a trash."

"I never knew that he's like that and what about Layla? Is it true about her getting on the girls who is near him?"

"Yeah, that's another true story. Okay well, she's beautiful and some of the times, she may be nice too. Just like us and the people around us."

"How do you know her so well?"

"I was once in her posse and I know, she's popular and sometimes she'll treat her posse's like a maid but she's really kind deep inside. If only you know her."

"But why do you get out of her posse?"

"I just got tired with her and I wanted to find true friends like them. And you too. I'm sure we're going to be best friends."

"Yeah, me too."

She then smiled to each other and walk back to the others.

"Where were you two!?"

"We were searching everywhere!"

"I even called you!"

Each of them started to shout and some of the people around their area asked them to keep quiet.

"Sorry because we keep you guys waiting."

"We're talking about something important, maybe much more important than you guys."

Eva apologized but Mickie try to be sarcastic.

"Fine, we should have leave you alone here! Come on Eva, we're off."

Candice get up and pull Eva with her. Following her are Melina and Elly.

"Hey, I was being sarcastic!"

Mickie rushed to them and explain.

"We know."

Melina say and Eva laugh.

"Except for Eva. She have to know a lot about you Mick."

"Ha ha. Yeah."

Eva answered back with Melina and Mickie by her sides. They walk to the nearest fast food restaurant to eat as Melina got really hungry after typing her essay for the past hour. They walk in there and saw John with Morrison and Miz sitting at the edge of the restaurant.


	14. Your Number Please ? : Chapter 13

Eva answered back with Melina and Mickie by her sides. They walk to the nearest fast food restaurant to eat as Melina got really hungry after typing her essay for the past hour. They walk in there and saw John with Morrison and Miz sitting at the edge of the restaurant.

Mickie and Melina went over and have a talk while Candice, Elly and Eva went over to sit on the table beside them.

"Hi guys!"

Mickie shouted as she reached beside John.

"Hi."

"John, you surely have to talk a lot more."

"Like?"

"Like, 'Hi, Mick. What are you doing here? You're alone?'."

Mickie said trying to imitate John's voice that makes Miz and Morrison laugh.

"Ha ha. Laugh all you want freak!"

Mickie snapped at Miz. She have always been fighting with Miz and there is nothing that they can agree on.

"Shut up Mick. If you can't imitate then don't imitate, you're just trying to be a fool! Ha ha."

He continue laughing with Morrison and Melina hit him.

"OUCH! It hurts!"

"Who's laughing now Miz!"

Mickie laugh at his face and turn to John.

"So, don't you want to talk to her?"

"I don't have time."

"Drama!? Now!?"

"Not the right time."

"What do you mean not the right time?"

"I want her to be alone."

"Hello! You have to talk to her with people around first like when she is with her friends!"

"I'll see first."

"Fine!"

Mickie storm off to their table followed by Melina. They get seated and the only one at the table is Eva.

"You're not eating?"

Melina asked her. Eva just shake her head saying a no. Melina and Mickie then put their bags and queue up with Elly and Candice to buy their meal. Eva got bored and take out her book and read it silently.

"John!"

"Yeah?"

Morrison is trying hard enough to get John's attention as he have been eying on Eva since she is seated on the table beside theirs.

"Stop looking at her and just go and talk to her now!"

Miz exclaimed that makes Eva to look at them. After a few seconds looking at them, that is obviously having a fuss on John, she continued to read her book.

"John come on man. You used to be the man in school but now, what happen? Just because of Maria, you changed? And you change a lot."

Morrison told him that and it makes him to look down. After a minute thinking again of what Morrison have said, he changed his mind and walk over to Eva.

"Hey Eva. What you're doing?"

"Hi John. As you can see, I'm reading."

Eva talk back to him and showed him the book that she's reading. John then sit in front of her.

"You're not eating?"

"Na. I'm not hungry anyways."

"Cool. Well, you see about the drama thing."

"I know you don't want to work with me. I'll talk to Ms Alicia about that on the next lesson, don't worry."

Eva said, smiling. John keep quiet for a while and try to find the right words to bring it up to her.

"No, I'm fine that and about drama just now, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I've offended you in some way. And, I shouldn't have butt into your stuffs anyway."

"It's okay. You should have tell me earlier how do you know that I went out with Chris."

"I'm just the one that doesn't talk much and yeah, maybe I can have your number?"

"Reasons acquired."

"For the drama thing practice."

"Oh, sure then. Here is it."

She write it down on a small piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Thanks. And, I'll text you later."

"Okay."

"I gotta go now. Bye."

"Bye."

He then walk away with his friends. Eva looked as he left. Before he went out of the restaurant, he turn back, look at her and smiled. After a few seconds, he went out, without looking back anymore.

"Have a nice talk with him?"

Elly asked when she reached to the table with her friends.

"Obviously yes."

"Anyway, he look back!"

"Really? Just now?"

Mickie continued, Melina explained and Candice ask questions. Eva smile and try to talk.

"He's nice. And he asked me for my number."

"WHAT?!"

Everyone scream, making her shocked.

"Are you serious?"

Candice asked in disbelief.

"EV! Tell me!"

Melina shake her hand for her answer.

"Come on! Tell us!"

Elly said, begging for her to tell them everything.

"Okay, we talked for a while about our performance and drama class."

"That's it?"

"That's all?"

"What the heck."

Each of them ask while Mickie give her comment. Melina was drinking and eating her food already as she is hungry, since the past hour.

"Yeah, that's it and all. What more should we talk about anyway?"

Melina spit out her drink and everyone stare at her. She cough a little and try to talk.

"EV! He's obviously totally into you. You're beautiful and sweet. Not to mention, friendly. You can even replaced Maria in his heart. He surely have been thinking of you the whole time."

"Mel, how could you even read his mind?"

"Morrison asked me about you because John have been asking about you the whole time."

"Really?"

"Do you think I'm joking after a total humiliation, like spitting out my drink?"

The others laughed but Eva, she tried not to laugh. Silence then arouse at the table until they went out of the restaurant. Eva walked in between Candice and Mickie.

"So how are we going home?"

Candice asked, to break the silence.

"I'm taking cab with Eva."

Elly speak out. Melina look at her.

"I'm with you then."

Eva smiled and Mickie put her hand on Eva's shoulder.

"I guess i'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah."

Eva turn to look at Mickie and smile.

"Bye guys."

Candice and Mickie said while waving to the trio. They are taking bus together as they lived near each other's house.

"Bye."

They waved back and walk to the cab stand. There's a few cab waiting for passengers so they get into one of the cab. They sent Melina home first then Elly instructed the cab driver to go to Eva's address. They soon reach in front of Eva's house and Elly get down too.


	15. You're My Neighbour ! : Chapter 14

**Note ; Sorry for the late update . I hope you guys are not mad at me or something .**

**I was just so busy with my exams that's coming up . So to those who are having their examinations , good luck all right ? :]**

"Why are you getting out? Aren't you suppose to go home?"

Eva asked in confusion.

"I am."

"Huh? Where's your house?"

She pointed to the house next to Eva's new house.

"I live beside yours!"

"I know."

She smile.

"And you didn't tell me!?"

"I wanted to surprise you Ev. You know, make you feel welcome."

She laughs a little and walk to her house after saying goodbye. It's getting dark outside anyway. Eva got into her house and went to the kitchen. She sits down on the table counter, looking at her mum that's serving dinner.

"Hi mum."

"Honey you're home! Tired?"

"A little."

"So how's school?"

"Fine and I got new friends."

"Looks like my daughter is really good at making friends huh?"

She laugh while caressing Eva's head.

"I think so."

Eva laughed along.

"So what are we having for dinner today?"

"Spaghetti. Your super favorite meal for dinner."

"Yippee! Anyway, where's dad?"

"He's staying up at work honey. It's his first day, he got a lot to work on."

"Oh. I guess it's only the two of us having dinner?"

"Yes but tomorrow, your aunt Sarah's family is coming over for dinner."

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Yes and yes."

"I haven't see her since she moved here! I miss her so much!"

"I do too. Now, you have to bath and change and we'll have dinner."

"All right. I'll be down in a 20."

"Not late!"

"Sure mum!"

She rushed upstairs to her room and take her bath. She changed her clothes and ran down.

"Early."

"I know."

"Now get seated and eat okay?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry already."

They chat while eating and laugh at some practical jokes. When they finished eating, her mum put the dishes in the sink and Eva helped to wash it while her mum have her bath. She finished washing in a couple of minutes and on the television in her living room. It's almost nine and her dad just reach home.

"Hi daddy!"

Eva ran to her dad and hugged him.

"Hi darling, so how is daddy's little girl?"

"You mean daddy's all grown up girl? She's fine."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're 1.65 tall already. Ha ha."

"Ha ha, not funny daddy! Mum have cooked spaghetti for you already."

"Where's mummy anyway?"

"In her room, reading new moon's book."

"She's been reading it since last night."

"Ha ha, she's just too engrossed with it, daddy."

"You're right. So back about you, how's school?"

He asked her while sitting down on the sofa, in the living room.

"It's fine."

"Any new friends?"

"Sure I have!"

"How many?"

"Much but I don't count."

She laughs.

"That's great honey. Keep on being friendly and you got a lot of friends ahead of you."

"It's not just about being friendly daddy. It's about being kind and others too."

"Look who have taught you all this? Come here, give daddy a hug."

Eva hug her dad and laugh.

"Dad, I'm going to bed now. Do you want to watch the television?"

"I think no. I'm dead tired right now honey."

"All right then."

She off the switches and walked to the stairs.

"Goodnight daddy!"

She said before going to her room. She close the door and pack her bag for tomorrow's school. Before she got into bed, she on her laptop and check her emails. There's one from Maryse and Elle. None from Zack, he's not missing her for sure. She replied to the emails and off it. She then check her phone and place it on the small table beside her bed. She got into her bed and before she could even off her bedside light, her phone rings.

"Who the heck is calling me in the middle of the night?! Uhrg!"

She get off her bed and grab her phone. She answer the call without looking at the caller id.

"HELLO?!"

"Hey chill out kiddo."

"Who is this?"

"Guess it."

She look at her caller id and saw John's name.

"Oh, John. It's you. Sorry, I got pissed just now."

"Na, it's fine. I'm sure that I'm disturbing your beauty sleep. Right?"

"No, not at all. I'm not even sleeping yet."

"Okay."

"So why you called?"

"I just want to ask you if you're free tomorrow night."

"What's about tomorrow night?"

"Maybe we meet somewhere."

She stop talking for awhile.

"Ev, who are you talking to?"

Her mom's voice is heard from outside.

"No one mum."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mum, I'm heading to bed now."

"All right then and off the lights."

"Yeah mum. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She sigh and put the phone back to her ear.

"Sorry John. I was talking to...."

"Your mom. I know."

He interrupted before she could even finish her sentence.

"Yeah."

"So you're free?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Sure, it's fine. Anyway, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He hang up. She put her phone down and get to bed. She offed the lights and sleep well.

At the other side, John was fidgeting with his phone. He don't even know why he have called Eva asking her if she want to meet up. Have he gone out of his mind or what? He throw his phone to the bed and lay on it. After a while, he also went to sleep.


	16. Tomorrow Night : Chapter 15

"Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight

Everything, it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong

Now i can't breath

No, i can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on"

Eva's alarm clock rang, with Kelly Clarkson's song, Behind These Hazel Eyes. She wake up just after the first verse's over. She off her alarm clock rings and walk to the bathroom. After the shower, she went out and look at the clock, it's only six-thirty in the morning. She pick the right clothes for herself and walk down bringing her bag and phone.

"Good morning honey!"

Her mum greeted her and her dad, he's waiting for his daughter to have breakfast with him and his wife. They usual have cereal during breakfast but it's different today. They are actually having pancakes.

"I smell something different this morning!"

"Yes honey, I've just talk your mum out about this yesterday."

Her dad smiles and she laughs while sitting down at her usual seat. Her mum also seated down and they have their breakfast together. Halfway eating, the family's doorbell ring.

"I'll go get it."

Eva volunteered. She open the door just to find Elly on her doorstep.

"Ready for school?"

"Come in first."

"Yeah sure."

Elly smiles like a sunshine and Eva bring her to the dining room. Elly smiled and greeted Eva's parents.

"Have a seat, dear."

Eva's mum offered and she sits beside Eva.

"Eva, pour some drink for your friend to drink."

"Sure mum."

Eva do as she's told. While she does that, her mum chat with Elly.

"So what's your name dear?"

"Elly, I live next door."

"Oh, we should invite your family for dinner sometimes."

"Yeah, sure. But my dad won't be free sometimes."

"Oh dear, why not?"

"He have to work overseas some of the times, that's why."

"Oh, I see. Anyway, do you want to have a pancake?"

"I just have my breakfast just now."

"Oh. So, you'll be going to school with Eva from now?"

"Yeah, if she don't mind."

"Eva dear?"

Her mum look at her daughter who is enjoying her breakfast.

"Yes mum?"

"Do you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"Going to school with Elly?"

"No, surely not. She's my friend mum."

"Fine then, it's settled."

"All right."

She look at Elly, who's drinking orange juice, and smiled. She finished her breakfast already and get up following by Elly.

"Bye mum! Bye dad!"

She give her mum a peck and hug her parents.

"Why don't I drive you both girls to school? I'm going off right now."

"Sure it's not any trouble right dad?"

"Honey, you're my all grown up girl surely it's not call trouble!"

"Thanks dad. Bye mum."

Eva winked at her dad when he said she's an all grown up girl. Elly say goodbye to her mum and followed Eva to her dad's car which is parked outside the garage. They got into the car and the girls sit behind while Eva's dad drive them off to school. After a couple of minutes later, they reached and Eva hugged her dad before walking to the lab for IT class.

"What's your first class?"

"IT."

"Same with me."

"I'll ask the others."

She texted them while making their way to the lab. They reach there and only some of them arrived early. They went to the back as the front ones are always taken by the geniuses.

"Looks like we have to reserve some seats."

"They're all having IT?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool."

"And there they are."

Candice, Melina and Mickie walked in with their smiling faces.

"Hi ladies."

Melina greeted them.

"Hi Mel."

Eva answer her back.

"So, John called you last night?"

"How did you know Mick?"

"I'm his best friend, so I'll have to know EVERYTHING."

"Okay, so he called yesterday."

The other girls stare her down and she began talking again.

"We just talk about tomorrow night."

"He asked you out?"

"You agree?"

"Oh my god, please say you agree!"

"What did you say?!"

One by one of them began to ask questions.

"Relax!"

Eva shout and they become silent.

"I just said that I'll see first."

"The end?"

"Yeah, the end."

"No happy ending. Boo!"

Candice jeered. Eva laughs and they get back to their seats as Mrs Taylor have arrived already.

"Good morning students."

"Good morning Mrs Taylor."

The class greeted her with respect. She have been the most strict teacher in school that is why everyone respects her.

"Eva Naeva Tatum?"

"Here!"

Eva shouted while raising her hand up.

"Good you're present for your first lesson with me. You can put down your hand now."

"Yeah, okay."

Eva put her hand down and smiled. Mrs Taylor then tell the class about the projects that have to be completed on the semester.

"You all will be assign into groups. There are 20 in this class so there should be 5 leaders. I'll call one by one of the leaders now."

She stop for a while and look at her class list.

"May I have Michelle Leigh Jennica, Candice Ehrlich Michelle, Cody Garrett Rhodes, Miz Michael Mizanin and last but not least, Jack Philip Brooks. Come here please."

One by one of them stand up and make their way to Mrs Taylor's desk.


	17. The First Touch : Chapter 16

"Michelle, please pick 3 papers inside this jar. And check the names."

"All right."

Michelle pick the 3 already and check. There's Chris, Evan and Elly's name. They are going to be her group members. After her is Candice's turn. She closed her eyes and pick it randomly. At last, she got the Bella twins and Randy. She sigh and walk to Randy. Cody got Beth, Morrison and Mickie. It's Jack's turn and he know already who is going to be in his group. Melina, Eva and John.

"Leaders, please go and gather with your group members now."

The leaders call out their members and sit on a corner with their groups. Jack call out John and walk over to Melina and Eva.

"Hi girls."

"Hey Jack."

Eva replied back.

"So, what should we do now?"

John asked, looking at each of them.

"Slack."

Melina open her mouth just to say that word and Eva hit her hand.

"What?!"

She shouted at her. Eva laugh and Jack laugh along except for John. He just smiled and look at Eva. Melina saw him and snapped her fingers in his eyes.

"JOHN!"

She tried getting his attention but to no avail. Jack then pushed him and he drop his books.

"What the hell?"

"You are morning dreaming man, don't blame me."

"Whatever."

He then get down and get his books. Eva felt pity of him and help him. They were stacking up the books and their hand touch each other's. They look up and their eyes got lock into each other.

"YOU TWO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Mrs Taylor's shout make them stop. They get up quickly and say that it's nothing to their teacher.

"I'm watching on you two."

Both of them nodded that makes Melina and Jack laughs. They then sit down on their seats and discuss about the project that they're doing on. After a while, the bell rang and all of them get out of class. The girls are on their way to their lockers while Melina tell all of them about what happens in the lab between Eva and John. They laugh and keep on asking questions to her. Eva stayed at her locker for awhile as the others went for their classes. They got different classes so they have to go separate ways. Eva's next class is history taken by Mr Brown. She walk to her class rushing as she is almost considered late.

"Eva!"

A female shouted her name, calling for her. She stopped her pace and take an initiative to turn to look who that person is.

"A Bella twin?"

She ask herself in confusion. Why would she wants to talk to her? A just new girl in the school.

"I'm Brie not Nikkie so don't worry."

"Okay but if you were Nikkie, why should I worried?"

"Because she's a total dog of Layla. Unlike me. I'm out on my own sometimes without anyone knowing, I take history class."

"Nikkie and Layla don't take history?"

"No. They hate history."

"Oh. I just know. So you're the only one who loves history?"

"Yeah but at first I go to history class just because there's someone I like in there."

"Oh. Ha ha. But history's kind of fun. If you are interested."

"Yeah I know."

After the small talk, they reach in the class and Mr Brown is getting ready to teach the class. Eva and Brie greeted him and Brie pulled Eva's hand to the back and asked Eva to sit beside her.

"Thanks."

"Always welcome. Anyway, does Elly tell you about Chris?"

"Yeah. I mean everyone did."

"Good. So I supposed that you're staying away from him?"

"Trying. Anyway is he a player?"

"Yeah. He'll always bumped into the new chicks. As you know new students are like always lost on their first day in a new school. Especially when he saw that you're a real hottie."

"I'm not hot."

"You are. With that gray eyes, almost anyone can get attracted to you, Eva."

"Oh, thanks."

"Welcome. I may talk too much sometimes. So I'll shut now."

She point her index finger on her lips and Eva giggles. They didn't talk throughout the whole lesson after that. The bell rang and people were walking everywhere at the corridor. Brie was behind Eva who was catching up on her.

"Ev!"

"Hey, Brie."

"You're having lunch with Elly and her friends is it?"

"Yeah. You want to join us?"

"No, can't do. I have my own remember?"

"Oh. I guess I'll see you in coach Carter's gym all right?"

"Yeah. Bye!"

"Bye."

Eva sigh looking at Brie who is walking away.

"Hey Eva!"

She turn around and saw Chris.

"Hi Chris."

She answered back weakly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just tired."

She make her way to her locker, trying to get away from Chris but he followed her instead.

"So, want to have lunch together? Only the both of us?"

"I can't. I'm with Elly, Melina and others. Sorry. You can go with your Layla right there."

She then pointed right up towards Layla, which everyone is giving way to. Layla stopped her step for a second and walk to Eva and Chris furiously.

"CHRIS! What are you doing with this freak?"

"Talking to her."

"We're having lunch together right?"

He don't say a word and faced Eva. Eva smiled weakly and closed her locker. Layla walk away after tired of waiting for Chris's answer.

"Looks like she's mad. And Chris, your queen awaits you. Bye."

Eva walk away with her bag and get into the cafeteria. She saw the others at their usual table and she quickly rushed up.

"Hi guys."

"Hi Ev."

Everyone answered back. Candice looked at her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You sound so weak."

Mickie added.

"Chris. He's trying to get near me just now."

"What the hell!"

Melina shout and drop her food.

"And you don't care about him right?"

"Yeah, I don't bother."

"Good choice."

She then continue to eat her food. Elly then pinch Eva.

"Ouch! El!"

"There he is!"

"Huh? Who? Where?"

"John, there!"

"Why should I care about him?"

"Yesterday's dare. Remember?"

"Oh my god! Not now!"

"Yes, now! Go."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

Both of them continue arguing with each other.


	18. Nice Talk John : Chapter 17

"SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU!"

Melina scream and silence befall the table.

"Mickie, follow Eva to ask him please? She's obviously really nervous."

Mickie nodded and take a sip of drink first.

"Thanks Mel."

"No problemo."

Eva hugged Melina a while and followed Mickie. Before they nearly reach near John's table, Eva pull Mickie's hand to stop her from walking any further.

"What?"

"Mick, I'm scared."

"You shouldn't be! I'm here for you Ev. Please?"

"All right. You call him and I'll talk to him."

"Yeah, sure."

"Tell him that I'm waiting for him at the fountain."

"All right."

Eva then take her bag and walk to the fountain. She waited for a few minutes and got bored. She then begin to sing to herself.

"You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter.

Like a hard candy with a surprise center.

How do I get better once I've had the best?

You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test."

"Great singing. Thinking of you right?"

"Yeah. Katy Perry's."

"Ha ha. So what do you want to ask me?"

"About the performance."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it and what about every Monday and Friday?"

"Sure. I'm free on both days."

"But I kind of have a soccer practice on Monday. So I'll be a bit late. Do you mind?"

"Na. It's fine."

"Cool. So that's all?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Anyway, do you want to go out after school later?"

"Uh, I don't have any plans lately. Why?"

"What if we have a walk at the park?"

"Uh, sure."

"I'll see you later then."

"Can I bring a couple of friends?"

"Yeah sure. I won't mind."

"Thanks."

"Anyway, what's your next lesson?"

"English. Oh god."

"Same as mine. Let's go."

"All right."

They walk right to their English class. Their talk was little as they walked there.

"I guess I'll see you later John."

"Yeah. I think so."

"Bye."

"Bye."

They then separated to their respective seats. Eva get seated beside Elly.

"How it goes?"

"Fine. And smooth."

"Nice. He's calm right?"

"Yeah. After talking to him for a while now."

"Ha ha. All right."

They kept silence till the end of the class.

"I'm having Literature!"

"Not me. See you in gym all right?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

Eva walk to her class slowly. Someone then patted her back and she twist her head to her right. Chris then walk beside her and talk to her.

"Hey Ev, what's your next class?"

"Literature."

"You still sounds weak. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Please don't spoil my day Chris."

"Oh. Sorry. I'll walk with you to class all right?"

"Thanks but no thanks. I know my way already."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Really sure."

"Then why have you passed by the literature classroom?"

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes I am. I gotta go now."

She left Chris, speechless. She felt a bit weak but try to be strong and make her way to the available seat on the end of the classroom. Jack saw her and get sitted beside her.

"Hey Ev!"

"Jack, I didn't know that you have Literature with me."

"Yeah, me too. We're having Literature with Mr Cyrus."

"Who's that?"

"A strict one. Oh, here he comes."

Everyone get to their seats quickly and a man come in with thick books in his hand. He stop at the doorway and look around the class.

"You! Stand."

He pointed at Eva. She immediately stand up, in fear.

"You're new here?"

"Yes I am sir."

"Good. Now sit."

Eva sit without a word. She was shivering, not of nervous but fear. She never had a teacher that strict as Mr Cyrus. She take a look at Jack and he look back giving me a motion to listen to Mr Cyrus. She shrug and listen attentively to the teacher, teaching. She almost fell asleep but try not to sleep and keep on yawning, non-stop. The bell soon rings and Eva quickly got up from her seat.

"Gosh, I'm sleepy."

She yawn and carry her books and bags to her locker. She got into her PE attire and enter the gym with Melina, Mickie, Elly and Candice. They get sitted on the last row of all the classes. There were also Layla and her posse with Beth and her other cheerleaders. Layla and Beth are best friends since elementary school so no doubt that they're always with each other during some classes and lunch.

"Ev, do you know who our gym teach already?"

"Yeah, coach carter right?"

"Yeah."

Candice asked her while Mickie were having a conversation with Melina and Elly. Eva then turn to look around and spot John sitting with his friends, Miz and Morrison. Randy and Jack was sitting behind them. Eva wave to him and he smile, waving back.

"Good morning classes!"

"Morning coach Carter."

Everyone greeted with strength. Eva still felt a little bit weak but she try to shake it off. Mickie look at her and asked her.

"Ev, you all right?"

"You look pale. In a kind of way."

Elly continue when she saw Eva's paled face.

"I'm just fine. No worries."

"You're sure?"

Mickie asked again.

"Yeah Mick. I'm just fine."

"All right then."

Eva give her a weak smile and turn to listen to coach Carter's instructions. He began to call out names.


	19. I Don't Want Her To Be Her : Chapter 18

"Randy Orton, Chris Irvine, John Cena, Elly Stratigias, Layla Elliot, Brie Bella, Jack Brooks, Candice Michelle, Michelle Jennica. Group one!"

They got into their groups and stand at the end of the court.

"Eva Tatum, Mickie James, Melina Perez, John Morrison, Cody Rhodes, Beth Kocanski, Miz Mizanin, Edwin Colon, Nikkie Bella. Group two!"

Eva walk to her group with Mickie and Melina. Joining with them, for girls, are Beth and Nikkie.

"Hey honey. We're together."

"Shut it, Morrison."

"Come on, be cool."

"Whatever."

Melina rolled her eyes and Mickie laughed.

"Hey Mick, there's Cody."

"I know. He's so cute."

"Ha ha. Go talk to him."

"What? No way."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to make it obvious that I like him, stupid."

"Mick! I'm not dumb and secondly, talking to him does not make him know that you like him!"

"How will you know?"

"Because that happen to Morrison before."

"Ha ha. And now, you guys are talking crap."

"Yeah. Ha ha. Now go."

"I'll talk, later."

"Fine then."

Mickie keep her eyes locked on Cody. Nikkie who's standing behind her, push her and she fell.

"What the heck!"

Melina shout and push Nikkie back and she fell.

"You deserve that!"

Nikkie quickly get up and pull Melina's hair. Melina, fighting back, elbowed her stomach and it makes her let go of her hair and fell to the ground holding onto her stomach. Beth helped Nikkie up while Melina help Mickie up. Cody saw her and helped to carry her to the bench.

"Thanks Cody."

"No big deal. So how's your knee?"

"Fine just a little bit of pain."

"Oh. I'll get an ice pack for you all right?"

"No. I'm fine. I just need to sit for a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. And, better get back with them. They're waiting for you. I'll join you guys later on."

"Fine then."

He run back to the group and join them doing the run. Mickie rest for awhile and watch Cody as he run back and forth at the court.

"Ev, do you think she's fine?"

Melina asked Eva while they were running side by side.

"I think so. Nikkie is a good pusher though."

"Yeah, she is."

"Maybe she just....."

Eva said her last words and she blacked out. Melina drop down by her side and try to wake her up. Everyone crowded on Eva. Elly, Candice and John were also by her side. Elly put Eva's head on her lap while Candice hold her hand. John touch her forehead and it feels so hot. Coach Carter got in the crowd and asked the people by her side what had happen.

"I don't know coach. We were running and suddenly, she fell to the ground."

Melina explained. Chris then stand by the coach's side.

"She's having a high fever coach."

John shouted at coach Carter.

"Chris carry her to the nurse's room. Now!"

"All right coach."

He rushed to carry Eva and head to the nurse's room. John wanted to carry her like Chris did but it was too late. They were gone from his sight already. Miz patted on his back and continue with his running.

"How is she nurse?"

"She's going home. Can you get her bag immediately? Her parents are fetching her right now."

"Sure nurse."

Chris get Eva's bag from the gym and got back in the room. There, Eva's parents have arrived and they are signing some papers. Chris hand over her bag to Eva's dad.

"Here's Eva's bag Mr Tatum."

"Thank you young man. Are you the one who carried her here?"

"Yes sir."

"Thanks again. And may I know who you are?"

"Oh, sorry sir. I'm Chris Irvine but just call me Chris will do sir."

"Chris, thanks boy."

"You're welcome sir."

Eva's mother have gone out with Eva. Her dad have just left after talking to Chris for a while. Eva was shivering of coldness in the car.

"Mom, where am I?"

"In the car honey. We're going home."

"Huh? But why? School just ended."

"You fainted in gym just now. You were having high fever honey."

"But I have plans with my friends."

She argue with her mum. Her dad then talk.

"Eva, you need to rest at home."

"I'll call my friend, Doctor Adaline later to check on you."

Her mum continued after her husband. Eva can't argue with her dad. She have been a really daddy's girl since she was born so she always listen to what her father says. They reach home a few minutes later and Eva's mum helped to put Eva in bed while her dad carried her bag to her room.

"Dad, can I have my phone?"

"Where is it honey?"

"In my bag."

"All right. Wait for a while."

He search for her phone but it's not in her bag.

"It's not there darling."

"Oh, maybe it's in my pocket."

"All right then. Have your rest all right? If you need anything, your mum and i will be downstairs."

Steve give a peck to her forehead and walk out. Eva checked her pocket for her phone but it's not there too. She got panicked but fell asleep soon after.

"Hey guys, do you want to visit Ev?"

"When?"

"Later, Candice."

Candice and the others think for a while. They then look at each other and nodded.

"Sure."

"Cool. So meet up at my house at 5pm all right?"

"Why at your house?"

Mickie asked and give Elly a frown.

"You'll know."

They then rolled their eyes while Elly smiled to them. They all went home separately except for Mickie. She's meeting with John at the park. He texted her that he have something to give her. Mickie agreed and walk to the park near his house.

"Mick!"

She heard her name being called. She turn to her left and saw John with Miz. They then walk towards each other.

"Hey John. And yeah, Miz."

She rolled her eyes while facing at Miz.

"Hey hot stuff."

"Shut up. Why are you even here anyway?"

"With my best bud John. Can't I?"

"No."

She raise her eyebrow and turn to face John, who is laughing. Mickie quickly hit him.

"Make it quick! What is it?"

"Okay okay. Ha ha."

"JOHN!"

"All right. You and Miz do make a cute couple."

Both of them turn to face John. Mickie give John a disgusted face while Miz just give him a wide smile.

"YUCK!"

"Nice one man."

Miz then punch John's arm and put his hand on Mickie's waist but she punch him and move away.

"Jerk!"

"I know you want me."

"Shut up!"

"I won't until you tell me that you want me."

"Ew and never gonna happen. John! Help me!"

John was laughing out loud and Miz join him.

"John!"

"Ha ha. All right fine. Here is it."

He handed over a phone to Mickie's hand.

"This is EVA'S! How did you get it!?"

"I saw it on the gym just now. So I thought that you may know where she stay and give it back to her for me."

"Like yeah, I will. She must be worried sick."

"She's already sick Mick."

"Plus worried. It's worst. Got to go now John. And Miz, shut up."

"Bye."

John said before Mickie leave and punch Miz's hand for him to stop laughing since just now.

"Man are you serious about me and Mickie?"

"You guys just argue too much."

"We don't even have anything in common!"

"That's it man. You keep on saying that girls wants you but you keep on saying no to them when they want to be your girlfriend. What the heck is that?"

"I'm just finding the right one. Just like Morrison found Melina."

"Really? I didn't know that you want it like that! Ha ha."

"What about you man? Why don't you give Eva's phone back yourself?"

"I don't know her house."

"Are you serious man? You can ask her friends!"

"Whatever, I gave her phone to Mickie anyway."

"You don't want her to be like Maria right?"

"Can we go now?"

"John, stop changing subject."

"All right! She's not like Maria and I don't want her to ever be just like Maria. She changed just after we're a couple. I don't want my life to change after Eva come to my life. I want to be friends with her. Just good friends.

John then walked ahead of Miz who is staring at him, walking away. He know that his best friend is lying to him. John likes Eva but he just don't want to admit it. Miz just sigh and run to John.


	20. I'm Fine : Chapter 19

Eva got up when her mum woke her up.

"Honey, your friends are downstairs. They want to see how are you doing."

"Bring them up mum. I want to see them."

"All right honey. Wait up okay."

"Okay."

Eva get up and look at the clock. It's 5.15pm, it have been 3 hours since she slept. She still feel a bit dizzy and she drink a glass of water that have been placed on her bedside table. There's a knock on the door and Eva managed to asked them to come in. Elly went in first following with Candice, Melina and Mickie.

"Hi guys."

"Ev, you all right?"

"Kind of."

"Oh, so you won't be in school tomorrow?"

"I'll see first all right El."

"Okay."

Elly moved away and Candice sit beside her and hold her hand.

"Get well soon all right Ev?"

"Will do Candi."

"Your hand is hot. Taken your medicine already?"

"Yeah. I've had my sleep already."

"Okay then."

She moved away and Melina then kneel beside Eva.

"Ev, have a good rest right?"

"Sure Mel. I will."

"And, you go to the doctor already?"

"Not yet. My mum's calling her friend over to check up on me."

"A doctor right?"

"Yes."

"Fine then."

Mickie pushed Melina away and sit beside her.

"Ev, do you lost something today?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Your phone?"

"How do you know Mick?"

"John found it and he asked me to pass it to you."

"Oh. Thanks Mick. And thanked him for me too all right?"

"Sure Ev."

They then talk for a while and went off when it's nearly dinner. Eva rested in her bed and flipped her phone. She was thinking of John.

"How did he found my phone? And why must he be the one?"

She asked herself but there's no answer to be replied. Then there's a knock on the door. Her mum come in with a tray of meal. Her dad also came in and sit beside her.

"Here's dinner honey."

Her dad said while checking her forehead.

"You're still having the high fever. Better eat this porridge up and Doctor Adaline will arrive after dinner to check up on you."

"Thanks dad and mum."

He smiled to his daughter while her mum fed her spoon by spoon of the porridge.

"I'm done mum."

"But honey it's only four spoons. Are you sure you have enough?"

"Yes mum. I'm full already. Daddy?"

She look at her dad. Her dad sigh.

"I'm sure that she's done darling. Don't force her."

"All right honey. I'll bring this down. But have your drink first."

Mr Tatum held Eva her glass of water and she drink it till it's a half of the cup. She put it on the tray and her mum walked out to wash the dishes. She also have to serve dinner for her husband to eat.

"Daddy?"

"Yes darling?"

"Do you know who bring me to the nurse just now?"

"Yes darling. A young man. He's quite a gentleman."

"Is it John?"

"No. He told me that he's name is Chris Irvine. You know him?"

"Yeah dad. He's my other friend."

"Just friends?"

"Yes dad, nothing more."

"If you do have anyone in mind, do tell me all right darling? You're all grown up and i'm sure that you may have feelings for a boy so please don't keep it to yourself. Do tell me and mum about the boy. Promise?"

"Yeah dad. Promise."

She then hugged her dad and smiled. But in her mind, she was wondering, why is Chris the one who bring her to the nurse. Why not John? She break the hugged up and her dad walk downstairs to have his dinner with his wife. Eva got bored and decided to read her book.

"Where is the book?"

She keep on asking while searching for it on her shelf. She was searching for her book when her phone rings.

"The way you smile, the way you taste

You know i have an appetite for sexy things

All you do is look at me, it's a disgrace

What's running through my mind is up in my face

Your voice is like music to my ears

Whisper softly and the....."

She walk towards it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Ev, is that you?"

"Yeah. Who's that?"

"Maryse baby! You forget my voice?"

"MARYSE! I miss you."

"I miss you too. Anyway, what's wrong with you? You sound different. Don't tell me that you got bullied!"

"No no Maryse. I'm fine just having a slight fever."

"Oh god. What's your temperature?"

"40 degrees."

"WHAT?! And you call that slight? Are you out of your mind already?"

"I'm fine Maryse. Just weak."

"Taken your medicine already?"

"Yeah."

"Lunch? Dinner?"

"Yes and yes."

"Get well soon all right baby. I miss you."

"Thanks and I miss you too. So how are you there?"

"I'm fine. But things are changing here. Elle and I, we're just so lonely without you."

"Maryse, I know that some things changes. But maybe, there's a better life for you and Elle later on maybe. Like you both will find someone else and that someone, will replace me."

"NO! Nobody can replace you Ev. And I meant nobody. Just like Elle can't replace you and you can't replace Elle."

"Maryse, just so you know right now, I'm in tears. Remembering of our times together, shopping and doing the silliest stuffs together, it makes me cry while smiling."

"Really? Ev, don't cry. We'll surely meet up soon okay?"

"The sooner the better but when is the time coming?"

"We'll never know Ev. We'll never know."

There's a knock on the door and Eva immediately talk to Maryse again.

"Maryse, I got to go now. I'll call you some other time okay?"

"Yeah sure. I love you."

"I love you too. Take care."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye."

Maryse hang up and Eva put her phone beside her. Her parents then came in with a female which have the same height as her mum. She's fair and she have blue eyes, just like John's, she thought. They then walk nearer to her and the female smiled at her.

"Hello Eva."

"Hi."

Eva managed to shake the woman's hand even though she's in weak. She look at her in confusion.

"Oh Eva, honey. This is my friend, Doctor Adaline."

"I get it now."

"She smiled at the doctor and her dad went downstairs.

"Okay, so let's check your temperature now."

She put the thermometer into Eva's mouth and after a few minutes, the thermometer beeped.

"39 degrees. Wow, that's hot. Drink 10 glasses of plain water each day. And Sarah, you need some ice packs to put on your daughter's forehead to cool her down a bit. If her lips bleeds, it's usual when her temperature goes up again. So better watch it."

Eva's mum nodded while listen to her friend attentively.

"Here's a prescript of medicines for your honey to eat, everyday. Every 3 hours, average."

"That's all Adaline?"

"And she have a day to rest at home Sarah. Anyway, where is your daughter schooling now?"

"At Oceanway's public school. First Coast."

"Same as my son."

She smile and laughed.

"Who is your son Adaline?"

"John Cena. The captain for soccer."

"Really? Wow. That's great."

Adaline then turn to face Eva.

"Do you know him honey?"

"Yeah."

"Oh well, how small is the school I thought."

She laughed again with Eva's mum, this time.

"Does he talk to you Eva?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"For your information, he don't talk much all right honey. I have to go now. Take care and get well soon."

"Thanks."

She kissed Eva's forehead before leaving the room with her mum. Eva sigh and her phone rings again.

"Hello?"

"EV!"

"Who's that?"

"Elly here! What the hell is John's mum doing in your house?"

"How do you know?"

"I saw you from your room's balcony window."

"Oh god now you can see everything!"

"Ha ha. Yeah. Unless you pull your curtain off."

"Yeah right."

"So?"

"So?"

"John's mum. In your room. Awkward."

"She's my mum's friend and the doctor."

"Oh man."

"Why?"

"Nothing. I gotta go now, my brother's calling. Bye."

"Bye."

Eva hang up and throw her phone to her leg. She's really bored. Not to mention in confusion. Weirdly, she don't even know why she's confuse. A knock on the door broke her thoughts.

"Dad."

"Yes darling. Here's your medicine."

"Thanks dad."

"Don't eat it first. Mum is bringing the glass up."

"Okay."

They waited for a few seconds and her mum came in.

"There you are Sarah. Hurry, Eva needs her rest."

"Sure Steve. Here you go honey."

Sarah hand over the glass of water to her daughter and Eva eat her medicine. She then drink the water immediately and got into bed. Sarah take the glass from her hand and Steve off the lights, letting his one and only daughter sleep tightly.

The next morning, Eva feel someone caressing her head and she open her eyes slowly. She get up from her bed but no one's in her room. Her balcony door is opened slightly, it was supposed to be closed fully. She look at her clock and it shows 8 in the morning. Her door then opened by her dad with her mum behind him.

"You're awake already darling?"

"Yeah dad."

"So how are you feeling?"

Steve asked while Sarah check on Eva's forehead.

"A bit weak dad, but it's fine."

"Your body is not as hot as yesterday honey."

"Yeah. It is!"

"But it's not possible that you can go to school tomorrow."

"Why not mum?"

"Your fever may come back dear."

"But I want to meet my friends mum."

Eva whined and her mum sigh. Her dad look at her.

"Eva, are you really sure that you can manage to go to school tomorrow?"

"Yes dad. I promise, I won't faint again."

"All right then. Sarah, she's back in school tomorrow but if tonight of tomorrow morning your temperature's high again, you're staying in bed. Deal darling?"

"Deal!"

Eva smiled and clap her hands in joy. She's heading back to school tomorrow. After missing a day in school, it's like she miss a day of her life. Her dad give her a peck and hug before driving to work.

"I stink!"

Eva shout and head to the bathroom to have her shower. She pick out her best clothes and have breakfast with her mum downstairs. She's having cereal today as she's going for a jog later on at the park near John's house but she didn't know that John lives around the area.

"I'm going off for my jog mum."

"All right honey. Take care."

"Mum, my bottle!"

"Oh right. Catch it!"

Sarah throw the bottle to her daughter's hand and she caught it.

"Thanks mum. Bye."

"Don't be back late honey."

She remind Eva but the door's closed already. Sarah sigh. She just hope that Adaline's son could keep her daughter a company in school. She don't want Eva to get stress and get sick again. Sarah never want to see her daughter suffer in this new place.


	21. Mrs Cena : Chapter 20

Eva was jogging on the park with happy faces all around her. Kids playing at the playground. Couples sitting by the lake. She does hope that she can forget Zack but she just need time. Zack is no longer in her life, she's no longer loving him anymore. She have to get rid of all her memories with him but it makes her cry sometimes.

"Eva?"

Someone called out her name when she was busy thinking of Zack while having her jog. She stopped her jog and look to her back.

"Aunt Adaline?"

Adaline jog over to her.

"Eva, what a coincidence. You're having your morning jog too?"

"Looks like it Aunt."

"Ha ha. Maybe we could jog together?"

"Yeah, why not? Ha ha."

They then continue to jog together till they saw a bench under a shady tree.

"Let's have a rest first, you look pretty sweaty to me."

"Yeah, sure."

Adaline say plus gasping for air. Eva sit beside her, drinking the water from her bottle. She offered Adaline her drink but she turn it down.

"I have my own."

She say. Eva just shrug and whistle away.

"Eva?"

"Yes, Mrs Cena?"

"What do you think of John?"

"I don't know. We don't really talk much in classes."

"Oh, really? Why?"

"We just don't have anything in commen maybe."

"Try to get know him will you? He's a really nice guy inside. If you know him."

"I'll try to."

Eva smile but it's fake. Inside, she's really confuse.

"He's nice? Then why don't he carried me to the nurse? Why must Chris be the one?"

She asked this questions in her mind. The both of them have rested enough for the 5 minutes.

"Shall we continue Eva?"

"Sure it is Mrs Cena."

They both use their lady-like language and continue with their jog. They jog till it's afternoon already. They have fun talking and fool around. For a mother, Mrs Cena is really a good joker unlike her mother who is good at cheering people up. Eva thinks. She look at Mrs Cena and smiled.

"It's 12 afternoon already. I seriously have to go now Mrs Cena."

"All right. Have your rest all right honey?"

"Sure it is, doctor. Bye!"

"Bye."

They waved to each other and Adaline jog again till she reach at her doorstep. Eva got into her house and immediately have her bath. She's soaking wet of sweat. She have been joking for 2 hours with Mrs Cena. She couldn't believe it.

"Have a great time with John's mum?"

She's shocked and turn to the door. There's her mum standing with a tray with her medicine and a glass of water.

"Mum? Ha ha. You startle me."

"My apology honey. So back to the question, have a great time?"

"Yeah mum. I do have a great time with her."

"What do you guys talk about?"

"Nothing really. We just joke around."

"She's funny in some ways. Ha ha."

"Yeah she still is."

"But why are not as funny as her?"

"I don't know honey. Maybe I'm just different from her."

She smile to her daughter sweetly while brushing her hair. She then remembered why she went to Eva's room.

"It's time for your medicine honey."

"Aw!"

"No awing. Now here it is."

Eva took the pill and drink the glass of water.

"Done mum."

"Good. Now have a good rest."

"All right."

Sarah tug in her daughter to bed. And she remembered something to give Eva.

"Oh yeah honey, here's your phone. It's downstairs. Elle called. And also Zack."

"Elle! And Zack? What for?"

"I don't know honey. They don't leave messages. But they do ask you to call them back. Do call them all right honey?"

"Yeah, sure mum."

She give her mum a smile and quickly punch in Elle's number when Sarah close the door.

"Elle is it?"

"EVA! I miss you baby!"

"Elle, relax. I miss you too. You're my best friend in the whole world and I won't forget you babe."

"Ev, you don't know how different my life is without you. It's really terrible."

"Elle baby, I really wish that things could change but maybe some things really can't be change."

"Like what?"

"Like this Elle. Like this."

"But,"

"No buts. So how's you?"

"Like I tell you. Opposite, now how's you?"

"Sick."

"What do you mean by sick? Lovesick or sick sick or Jacksonville kind of sick?"

"Lovesick?! Obviously, sick sick Elle. And what the heck is Jacksonville kind of sick?"

"Ha ha. You know lovesick, like for the boy that's acting really weird to you."

"We're just friends Elle, nothing more. And fyi, her mum is my mum's friend. My private doctor plus."

"HAH?! Serious talking here?"

"Serious. It's about John Anthony Felix Cena. The captain of the soccer team. Who wouldn't be serious about him?"

"A jerk, of course."

"Ha ha. Yeah right!"

"Ha ha."

"Anyway, Zack called."

"Zack who? When? Where? How? And?"

"Zack Ryder, my ex. Just now when I'm in the shower. And my mum pick it up. He asked me to call him back. Hints?"

"He's a total whore, oh my god."

"Ha ha. He supposed to be a jerk Elle, a jerk."

"For me, he's a whore. And for your information, he's already with Della Ford. That totally sucks."

"Good for them."

"What do you mean by good for 'them'?"

"I mean it's great that he's with other girls."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING EV!? DELLA SIMPSOMS FORD, she's like in hatred for you since kindergarten. An evil witch, I would say."

"At least he still can see that other girls are worthy for him especially Della."

"Why are you talking this?"

"Because of John."

"Anything that you haven't spill?"

"Okay, his girlfriend left him for another guy. And since then, his heart is like locked up. He have no interest in other girls. He don't even talk much."

"Idiot."

"You're referring to me?"

"The girl. Idiot."

"I know. But maybe, things just change between 2 hearts huh? Just like Zack and me."

"Ev, you have the brains, the beauty and poise. What more could you need?"

"Nothing else. Absolutely nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, totally."

"A guy perhaps?"

"Elle, I can live alone."

"But yeah surely there's someone there who is like head over heels with you babe."

"You call me babe."

"Don't try to change the topic Eva Naeva Tatum."

"Elle, how would you know that?"

"Hello! John sounds like he's into you."

"Are you even serious? He's like a serious quieter."

"Ev, think about it. You and him, wow. But yeah, still can't see his face."

"So what do you want me to do? Snap a picture of him in class and send it to you?"

"Yeah, great idea. Thanks Ev. I love you!"

"What? I'm just saying!"

"Yeah right! More like giving a suggestion!"

"Okay fine! I'll see first if I can do it. Or not."

"EVA!"

"Okay okay! I will. But it's going to be candid."

"Whatever. Ha ha."

"Why are you exactly laughing?"

"Nothing."

"Elle....."

"Honestly, you know my best friend right?"

"Yeah, me and Maryse."

"And?"

"Matt The-Hell-Yeah Guy."

"Hey! That's not nice."

"Then what sounds nice?"

"His full name. Matt Moore Hardy."

"Whatever. So what's it?"

"He asked me out!"

"Huh? Really? When?"

"No kid. Just now, that's why I called you! Ha ha."

"So, you say?"

"I'll think first."

"For a Hell-Yeah Guy, he looks kind of cute with you."

"Ha ha. Even Maryse say that!"

"We have the same thinkings so yeah, no doubt. Ha ha."

"Freaks. Ha ha."

She was laughing away with Elle when there's sounds of stones being thrown to the window. Luckily it didn't break the fragile glass. Eva got startle by the sounds and decided to end the call with Elle.

"Elle, I got to go. I'll call some other time. There's some freaks throwing stones to my window."

"Oh, okay. Bye babe. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

She pressed the red button and toss it to her bed. She then open the window door and shouted to the person downstairs.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

She look down and saw Randy with his bag and some stones in his hand.

"Randy! What are you doing here!? And stones to my window? Explanation!"

"Hey, shush! Is anyone at home?"

"Me and my mom."

"Whoa. But yeah, can I come over for you to tutor me some science stuff? I really don't know how to do it!"

"Okay fine! Just knock on my front door all right!"

"Yeah, all right."

He walked away and Eva sigh. She then walk down and saw Randy at the doorstep with her mum at the door.

"Eva honey, is he a friend of yours?"

"Yeah mum. I need to tutor for science."

"Oh. All right then. Do you want any drink Randy?"

She focused her eyes on Randy, who is standing next to Eva and he try to find the right words to answer back.

"No thanks. I already have my lunch just now."

"All right then. If you need anything just ask me or Eva all right honey?"

"Okay. Thanks Mrs Tatum."

"You're welcome."

Sarah smiled to Randy and Eva walk over to her mum.

"Mum, your cooking. In the kitchen, it smells."

"Oh god, thanks Eva."

She then rushed into the kitchen with her apron on. Eva turn to face Randy and they let out a laugh together and walked to Eva's room. She let Randy in first and he sits down on a sofa chair while Eva search for her science notes and books.

"What are you searching for? A love letter?"

"No I'm not. And take out your works now."

"Yeah, teacher."

He smirked and Eva laugh to herself. It's really weird that she can be a tutor of Maryse's cousin.

"So, where are you lost at?"

"Here."

He pointed to a question in his science exercise book. Eva tried to find some notes to let him read and understand the question. After a while of explaining to him, he understands well. They studied together for 3 hours and Sarah even brought cookies and some soft drinks for them.


	22. Eve Stella Cena : Chapter 21

"You're a really good tutor."

"Thanks. Anyway, this is like my first time tutoring someone. Ha ha."

"I couldn't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"Well, I thought that you've been a tutor for your whole life in New York! Ha ha!"

"NO! I don't really like tutoring people but yeah, you, there's a reason."

"What is it? You're into me right?"

"No! That's disgusting."

"Disgusted? Weird. Usually girls just say no. But disgusting, it's new. You don't really like boys do you?"

"I don't know. It's just that, you guys are so weird sometimes."

"Examples?"

"Some of my old friends."

"Honestly?"

"Well, and John."

"John Cena? Ha ha."

"Yeah. Why? What's the laugh for anyway?"

"Nothing. Ha ha."

"Tell me."

Eva then punch Randy's right hand.

"Ouch! Ha ha. You're a strong babe huh? Ha ha."

"Randy! Stop laughing and tell me. Please?"

"Nothing really. It's just that, ha ha."

"What?! Tell me!"

"All right, John use to have a sister name Eve. But she died and yeah, he became quiet. And you want to know what's the most shocking thing?"

"What is it?"

"She use to date me! Ha ha."

"What does that girl see in you anyways?"

"It's call love Ev. Just love."

He then sigh.

"Why did she died?"

"She killed herself. No one knew why."

"Even John, himself don't know the reason?"

"No."

"Oh man, he must be hurt."

"Yeah he is. After she died, Maria leave him. He really have a terrible life."

Randy then look at Eva and Eva frowned.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You even have some features of Eve."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't even know her."

"But, seeing your face, it makes me remembered of her. The sweet memories."

He then went closer to Eva's face without her knowing, she then turn to face him and realize it. She then quickly push her notes down and all papers started to fall to the floor. They both look down and pick up all the papers. Randy then pack his bag and walk to the door.

"I guess I better go now. Bye."

"Bye."

She then sit down and immediately let out a sigh. She never wish to kiss Randy. She never wish to kiss anybody. Not even John Cena.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy was home with Morrison, Miz and Jack. They are having a movie marathon at Randy's place as his family was out for the night. Randy got bored at home alone and decided to invite his friends over. They're watching some action movies but his mind is somewhere else.

"Hey Randy!"

Jack called him out.

"RANDY!"

Jack shouted again in his ears.

"What Jack!? You don't have to shout in my ears anyway! I'm not deaf!"

"You're not deaf but you're dreaming. Anyway, what were you thinking anyway?"

"Nothing at all. I'm concentrating on the movie man!"

"Yeah right! Tell me what's the name of this man!"

Miz asked him while pointing to the man in the movie for Randy to answered.

"Um, um....."

"See you're not even WATCHING the movie. Man, what's wrong?"

"Tell us."

Morrison added after Jack talk.

"It's nothing."

"Randy! Tell us!"

Miz punch him.

"FINE! I almost kiss Eva! Get it!?"

All the three of them stared at him.

"What have you almost done man?"

Morrison asked him, in a serious tone.

"I know, it's wrong. I mean she looks a lot like Eve. It makes me remembers of her. Every second I look at Eva's face. We use to fight so much but then things change. We're really made for each other, but why did she go?"

Jack patted Randy's back.

"Maybe there's other girl for you."

"Like who's that girl going to be?"

"I don't know. It's your heart to decide, not me."

Miz try to cheer him up. Morrison nodded to what Miz have said. Randy knew that Miz's words are true but when will he find a replacement for Eve. He fetch a bottle of soft drink and drink it, trying to get his mind off Eva and Eve.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's getting dark outside and Eva was helping her mum at her kitchen making dinner.

"Mum, do you ever think that I should make join some clubs since I'm new in school?"

"Um, I don't know about you. Which club do you fancied the most?"

"Drama, theaters, that's what I love."

"Any of your friends joined drama?"

"There's one. Melina."

"Which is Melina?"

"The one with black and some curls hair."

"Oh that one. They seems nice."

"They are but I talk to Elly first then she introduce me to them."

Eva smiled to herself, feeling lucky to have them as friends. Rather than being a loner with no one to talk to.

"Dear, you won't forget your best friends too right?"

"Elle and Maryse? Of course not! I love them and they are like my sisters. But now,"

"Honey, you have to move on but they also can't be forgotten all right?"

"Yeah mum. Thanks for the advice. You make me feel good."

"That's what mums usually do honey. Now help me to serve this. Daddy's going to reach home any time now."

Eva nodded and carried the plates to the dining table. She serve it like her mum usually does. The door was then unlocked and her dad come in. Eva smiled and quickly ran to her dad and hugged him.

"DADDY!"

"My darling! How are you?"

"Fine. I went for a jog just now."

"Really?"

"Yeah dad. With Doctor Adaline. She's funny."

"Ha ha. All right. I'm having my bath first then we'll have dinner all right?"

"Okay. I'll tell mum first."

"Go ahead."

Eva take her dad's bag and give it to her mum.

"Mum, done with the servings and here's dad's bag."

"Thanks honey."

Eva then walk into the living room and watch the television. After a while, her mum call her and the Tatum's have dinner together.

"Eva, how's today darling?"

"It's fine dad."

"What about the jog?"

"I'm sure I'll lose a couple of pounds daddy. Ha ha."

"You will darling."

"Thanks daddy!"

"What's your temperature today?"

"35 degrees daddy!"

"That means you're heading back to school tomorrow."

"Yay!"

"Better have a good sleep after this alright honey?"

"Sure dad."

She helped her mum wash up all dishes after dinner and go up to her room. She got into her pajamas and lay her body to her bed and sigh. She then hear a knocking sounds on her window door.

"Who could it be it's night time already!"

She walk over to it and pull the curtain and saw Elly. She got shock and unlocked the door.

"What are you doing here?"

Eva whispered.

"I don't want to waste my prepaid so I decided to climb on the tree."

"Elly! That's brave. I like it."

"So Eva, Randy came over just now?"

"Have you been spying on me since we're like living beside each other right now?"

"Nope. But yeah, I saw him on my way to throw the trash."

"Oh."

"What is he doing here?"

"I need to tutor him Science every Wednesdays."

"Oh man, please tell me that he did nothing wrong!"

"No."

"EV!"

Elly hits her shoulder lightly and give her a frown.

"What? Okay! He almost kissed me."

"What the heck!"

Elly the buried her face into her hands.

"Tell me honestly El, does John have a sister?"

Elly got silent and look down.

"El, answer me!"

"Okay! Yes he does have a sister."

Eva then drop down to her bed and Elly sit beside her.

"John does have a sister. Her name is Eve. She have everything that you have. Her face, it's almost the same as you. She use to date Randy. And yeah, they're a happy couple. She's also close to John. She's friendly, loves to smile, kind and caring. She makes people laugh. She makes John laugh. Until she killed herself, and Maria leave John. He became quiet. Randy, he still remains single but yeah, we keep on asking Candice to ask him out."

Now, it's Eva's turn to remain silent.

"I never knew he had a hard life."

"John? He does have a hard and terrible life. That's the reason why I asked you to ask him out. It might change his life a bit."

"I'll started off as friends first."

"Okay. I got to now. Night Ev. Sweet dreams of John."

She grin and got down by the tree. Eva then close the door. And got into her bed after killing the lights. She try to not to think of boys. Not even John or Zack.

"Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight

Everything, it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong

Now i can't breath

No, i can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on"

The same alarm clock rings with the same song. She open her eyes and stretched before doing her bed. She then have her shower and got dress into ink dot tunic shirt and her black mini skirt with a two black bangles on her right wrist.

She wear some powder on her face and wears a lip balm. She take her last look on her mirror and grabbed her bag and walk down.

"Morning mum, morning dad!"

She kissed both of her parents cheek and sit on her seat. The doorbell then ring.

"That must be El. I'll go get it."

Eva rushed to the door and she's right. She invite Elly in and she joins the family for breakfast. Like the other day, Steve, Eva's dad will drive them to school. They then got into school and walk to their first class together, Maths.


	23. You're Too Good To Be Truth : Chapter 22

"El, I'm scared. "

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Assignments?"

"Not that. I just don't know."

"Chris Irvine?"

"Don't say his name, it's freaking me out."

"Then, he's the reason!"

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is!"

"Okay he is!"

"Admit it. Ha ha."

"El, switch place with the girl beside me PLEASE?"

"No, can't do. Mrs Syrer won't let that happen."

"Oh man! Then I'm skipping class. Bye!"

"But Ev!"

Elly call her but she's already gone to the field and sit at the last bench. She felt much more peaceful and she don't know why. The feeling suddenly came and she hear a voice calling her name beside her.

"Eva."

She turn around and saw John with a soccer ball in his hand.

"John, what are you doing here?"

"Practice as usual. And why are you here? You're suppose to be in maths."

"How do you know I got maths right now?"

"Uh, uh....."

"John?"

"Jack told me."

"Why does he have to tell you that?"

"He always tell me stuffs."

He then walked away and play soccer. She watched him play in the field alone, practicing his moves. She couldn't concentrate on her maths textbook which is on her lap. He didn't notice it and it makes Eva to look at him longer. John then turn to face her without warning and she quickly face her book. John let out silent laugh and continue playing. He saw her blushing and he knew that there's something wrong.

"What are you looking at?"

Eva shouted to him.

"Nothing just wondering why are you blushing when I look at you."

He then smiled and continue with his soccer. Eva just try to concentrate on her maths. After a while, John sit in front of her, sweating.

"You're sweating."

Eva informed John.

"I just played soccer Eva."

"Yeah but don't you feel thirsty at all?"

"I do but yeah, I don't bring my bottle."

Eva grabbed her blue bottle from her bag and hand it over to John.

"Here's mine. Drink."

"You don't mind?"

"Our mums are like best friends why should I care?"

"Oh."

John take a gulp and pass it back to Eva.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. And when are you going back to class?"

"When I feels like it."

"JOHN!"

"Okay, after this period ends. Fine?"

"Fine."

Eva smiles and John frowned. The environment then became quiet and it makes Eva wants to break it up. John just lean on the bench behind the one that he's sitting on.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a sister name Eve before?"

John immediately look away when Eva say his sister's name.

"John answer me."

John still keep quiet and Eva pick up her bag. She stood up.

"I guess we just can't be friends huh?"

She then walked away but John stand up too and grab her wrist gently. Eva twisted her body and look at John sternly, that tells him to let go of her hand. But he didn't let go.

"Don't go."

Eva didn't say a word and try to free her wrist from John's hand. She finally freed her hand and run away. She run down the stairs and miss a step. She falls down and John ran to catch her. He succeeds and caught Eva in his arms. Their eyes got locked into each others. But then it was broken off by the bell. Eva got up, pick her bag and walk away.

John stands there and watch her go. She look back once but then she continue with her move. John put his hand on his forehead feeling guilty. He shouldn't have hide things away from Eva.

"Eva, please don't get mad at me. I'm sorry."

He didn't notice that Eva was standing behind the fence and listening to what he have said. Eva then walked away, she wished John would have the courage to tell her the truth about her sister but, he's just too good to be truth.

School was over. The girls keep on talking about their tiredness after their PE lesson. They went out of school after showering up at the girls shower room.

"Guys, the guys are tagging along with us for Saturday's beach party. You guys don't mind do you?"

"Tell me who'll come along first."

Candice asked Melina. Mickie just nodded for Melina to tell them faster.

"Morrison, Miz, Randy, Jack, Cody, Evan and John."

"Okay. No prob."

Candice confirmed with Melina.

"Where are you guys going now?"

Eva questioned them.

"Home."

All of them answered together. They then smiled and Eva laugh.

"I guess I'll walk home with Elly then. Bye."

"Bye."

They said to each other and wave goodbye before walking away in separate ways. Elly and Eva walk home as they wanted to waste some time. While walking, Elly start a talk with Eva.

"So, where did you go just now during maths?"

"Somewhere."

"Come on Ev, tell it."

"Field."

"Can't you think of any other places girl?"

Before she could even answer, Jack's voice is heard from behind. Both of them turn and Elly smiled. Until Jack came between them, then they continued walking.

"Ev, where were you during Maths?"

"Um, slack."

"Whoa, where did you go?"

"Study."

"Okay, that's weird."

Eva paused her laugh and smile.

"So Jack, I think I'm not joining this semester's talent show."

"What?! Why?"

"I can't do it alone."

"What about the others? Melina, Candice, Mickie? Or even Eva? At least one of them can!"

"I don't know Jack."

"Fine. I can't force you."

"Thanks Jack."

Elly smiled weakly and wave to Eva and Jack as she got into her house. Eva sigh as she got into her house. She walk into the kitchen and have a drink.

"Hi mum."

"You're home honey? That's early."

"I've nothing to do in school."

"Oh. What about tutoring Randy?"

"I only do that for Wednesdays."

"Even if you're sick?"

"Except when I'm really sick, mum."

"Okay. So what do you want to have for dinner honey?"

"I don't know. I guess anything will do."

"All right then. Go ahead and have your rest."

"Okay mum."

Eva run upstairs and drop her bag aside. She then lay herself down at bed. She then remembers of what Randy say to her when she's heading to class.

[Flashback]

"Ev, I'm so sorry about what happen yesterday."

"Randy, it's fine. Let's just forget about it."

"But you're not telling John about it right?"

"John? Tell me why should I tell him about that?"

"Maybe because he likes you more than a friend."

"Randy, it's obvious that you're joking."

"No I'm not Ev!"

"How can you prove that?"

"Look into his eyes, Ev. Try it and you'll know that I'm right."

Eva watch him walk away.

[End of flashback]

She feels really weird to look into John's eyes, just to know that Randy's right. She try to shake it off from her mind and change into her home clothes. She pack her bag as there's no assignments to do. She then go online and checked her mails. There's plenty from Maryse and Elle, it's normal.

After a while, she off her laptop and read a book that she have to return in a week. She really want to finish reading the book. She continue reading it till dinner. She went down as she saw her father's car got into the garage from her balcony. She quickly ran down and greeted her dad home.

"Daddy! You're home!"

"I'm surely am darling."

"So, how's work?"

"Fine. What about my sweetheart's school?"

"It's cool. I just have to run a few laps at the soccer field."

"Wow, another pounds is losing soon. Ha ha."

"Right!"

"I'm going to have my bath first all right honey."

"Okay!"

She take her dad's bag as usual and serve the dishes, with Sarah. The home phone then rang.

"I'll go get it all right mum?"

"Okay."

Eva ran to the living room, where the phone is placed.

"Tatum's residence here. Who's there?"

"Is that you Eva?"

"Yes I am Eva. Who's that?"

"Adaline, your mum's friend."

"Oh, okay. Do you want to speak to mum?"

"Actually yes but surely your mum's busy so let me just tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Uh, me and my family are coming for dinner in another 15, is it okay with you?"

"I do think so. My parents will love some companies."

"Oh, thank you Eva."

"You're welcome Mrs Adaline."


	24. A Dinner With The Cena's : Chapter 23

She put down the phone and rush to her mum, who's in the kitchen, arranging the plates in the dish washer.

"MUM!"

"What is it honey? And why are you shouting? Can't you talk normally?"

"The Cena's family are coming over in another 15."

"Oh dear. Did Adaline just called and say that?"

"Yes mum!"

"You go get dress. I'll go too and I'll inform your dad about this."

"Sure mum."

Eva rushed upstairs and change into a short red string dress with a long black leggings. She then accessories herself with a sparkling bangle and a beads pendant. She wear a bit of blusher and her lip gloss.

"Honey, hurry up. They're here already."

"I'll be down in a minute mum."

Her mum said from the outside after giving a slight knock on the door. Eva said loudly and take her last look of herself in the mirror. She looks terrible. She thought about how the Cena's would react if they see her. She walk out slowly and down the stairs. The stunning blonde step into the dining room and realize that every eyes seems to look at her. Eva smiled and walk to her mum.

"Here's my one and only daughter, Eva."

Steve introduce her to John's dad, Joe.

"What a pretty young woman."

"Oh, thank you sir."

Eva said with a bow and shake his hand. Eva look at John and get seated on the table. She sits beside Adaline and her mum, Sarah while John sits between Steve and Joe, his dad. Adaline then starts a conversation.

"Sorry Sarah it's a last minute call."

"It's fine Adaline. You do that frequently during high school times. Ha ha."

"Yeah. You still remember it. Ha ha."

"I still do. Anyway, I thought that you do have a daughter? What's her name again?"

"Oh, Eve."

"Yeah, I forgot. Where is she?"

Adaline look at Joe and her husband nodded. She faced John and he also did the same. She then breathe in and turn to face the Tatum's, who are smiling except for Eva.

"She died a few years back."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to upset you or something. I just don't know about it."

"It's fine. She looks a lot like Eva though."

Eva cough immediately and sip a drink. She then excuse herself and walk into the kitchen. John followed behind her to make sure that she's fine. He saw her sitting on the window, looking outside.

"What are you doing here?"

He asked her and she got startled a little.

"It's none of your business John. Go away."

"If you upset with me about just now then, I'm sorry."

"Sorry is just a word that people always use but they don't know the meaning. And one of the people is you, John."

"Eva, you say her name. It makes me remember of her and the times when we're together."

The two then keep silent.

"Nobody's talking now. I guess I better go."

John walk away and almost going out of the kitchen. Eva was trying to get off the window and fall to the floor.

"Ouch!"

John ran back to her and help her to get up. Eva accept his help and John carried her to sit on the counter stool. He helped her sit down and continue to walk back to the dining room.

"Uh, John."

He turn to face Eva, who called out his name.

"Thanks."

Eva thanked him and he just nodded and smile. He then quickly turn away to make his way out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry."

He heard her apologized just before he make another step out of the kitchen. He twisted his back and walk over to Eva, who is looking at his face.

"I'm sorry too because.... "

"You don't have to apologize. It's my fault. I say Eve's name and I upset you. I'm so sorry."

"Apology accepted."

Eva look down as silence arouse.

"I better go now."

"You mean, _we_ better go now."

"Yeah."

He laugh and walk with Eva out to the dining room.

"Where have you two been?"

"Yeah, you guys have been lost since the last 15 minutes."

Eva and John look at each other and giggle as their parents questioned them. But soon, they forget about it and continue with their talking. Throughout the dinner, John and Eva kept on smiling at each other. The dinner ends soon after and before they knew it, the Cena's are going out of their front door.

"I guess we're going off now. It's already late. Thanks for the dinner Steve."

"It's nothing Joe. Anyway, maybe we could go for golf together during weekends?"

"Sure, I'll call you anytime. Just, give me your number."

"Yeah sure."

Joe and Steve exchanged numbers while Sarah and Adaline say goodbye to each other. John have got into the car as he have no one to talk to. Eva was talking to Adaline, by her mother side.

"Eva, goodnight all right honey. Sarah, take care of your daughter for me okay?"

"I always do."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Adaline kiss Eva's forehead and hugged Sarah before leaving with Joe. They drove off and Steve close the door while Sarah walk to the dining room with Eva. Steve went to his room just after closing and locking the door.

"So honey, what do you think of the Cena's?"

"What do I think? What do you mean mum?"

"They're kind? Friendly? Any other thoughts?"

"They're funny. Plus friendly and kind."

"What about John? He seems to be fond of you."

"Uh, mum not now. I want to be alone for sometime now."

"Ev, I was talking about you guys being friends not going out honey. How could your mind went there?"

"Sorry mum. It's just that my friends keep on saying that we're perfect together and it stinks."

"Oh, that's the problem. Maybe, you guys should started off as friends first then together. Think wisely honey."

Eva give her mum a weak smile and nodded. She's tired and she just wished to head to bed as soon as possible.

"Honey, you're giving me the weak smile. You're tired aren't you?"

"No mum. I'm just, yeah tired."

"You head to bed all right? I'll do the dishes."

"Thanks mum. Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams honey."

Sarah kissed her daughter's forehead and Eva went up to her room. She change into her pajamas and quickly get into bed.

"Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight

Everything, it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong

Now i can't breath

No, i can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on"

Eva woke up and look at her clock. She get back to sleep for another 5 minutes and woke up again. She do her bed as she always did and grabbed her towel heading to the bathroom. When she went out, her balcony door was slightly open again. She just remembered that she forgot to lock it last night. She close it back while pull off the curtain to let the sun rays in.

"Great, another outfit pick up."

She sigh and open her closet which is full with random tops and bottoms. She then randomly pick out a swirl sun top with a yellow skirt. She wears it and look at the mirror, she looks good. After dancing around for a minute, she put on powder and lip gloss and smiled. She take a last look of herself on the mirror and grab her bag and ran down.

"Morning mum and dad!"

"Morning honey!"

He parents replied back together. Eva put her bag down and walk to the door. She open it and saw Elly at her doorstep.

"Just on time."

"I know."

"Had your breakfast?"

"Not yet. You?"

"No, either."

"Come and have breakfast with us, mum serve cereal today."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They got seated on their usual seats.

"Morning Mr and Mrs Tatum."

"Morning Elly."

They greeted her together, again.

"Have your breakfast already El?"

"Not yet aunt."

"Do grab the cereal on the table."

"Thanks aunt!"

"You're welcome my dear."

She smile and Eva eat up her cereal with Steve.

"Done! Let's go now dad!"

"All right honey."

They pick up their bags and walk to the car. As soon as they got in school, Eva and Elly separated as Eva is heading to her locker first. She take out the books that she needed for the lessons she needs before lunch. She closed the locker door and run to class as she is almost late.

"Good morning Mr Brown."

"Morning Eva. Now get seated."

Eva look down as she walk to her seat. She smiled at Brie and get sitted.

"Hey, you're late. What's up?"

"Locker, I need to grab some stuffs."

"Oh, sure it is."

"So, what did I miss?"

"Mr Brown just tell us that there's going to be a test next week."

"Okay. Thanks Brie."

"Welcome and what happen to you during PE on Tuesday?"

"I got sick and blacked out."

"Chris carried you to the nurse room."

"I know. Layla got pissed off right?"

"Yeah. Really pissed off. She could even blow out."

The both of them shared a giggled and Mr Brown look at them with his eyebrow up. Eva and Brie immediately flip through their textbook. But when he turn back, they look at each other and smile.

Their class soon ended and both of them leave the class.

"Brie."

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor please?"

"What is it?"

"Can you like find out why Chris keeps on bothering me?"

"Actually, me and Chris are quite a best friends and we do share some secrets. Like, he does confess to me once that he liked you. But I kind of say that he should let it go 'cause he already have a girl."

"Can't we just be friends?"

"If Layla knows that you and Chris are getting nearer, she'll do anything to hunt you down. And when I say anything, I do mean ANYTHING."

Brie look at Eva sternly, to let her know that the talk is serious.

"Brie, thanks. You're a true friend. Thanks."

Eva then pull Brie for a hug and out of the sudden, Brie's name was shouted across the hall.

"BRIE BELLA!"


	25. Bump And Fall : Chapter 24

Both of them got startled and broke the hug. They then turn to face the one who have shouted Brie's name.

"Nikkie? Jeez, I'm dead."

"What's wrong Brie? You're afraid of her?"

They whispered with each other as Nikkie stomped to them.

"Freak, what are you even doing here?! You told me that you never go to history! And talking plus hugging this petty girl?! Do you even want to spoil your reputation?"

Brie rolled her eyes and walked away, don't even bother to listen to her sister. Eva also walk away but in a different direction but without her knowing, Nikkie followed her to her locker. Eva kept her history books and her locker got slam.

"What do you want?"

Eva asked her and walked away. Nikkie push her against the lockers to stop her.

"Don't you ever walk away from Nikkie Bella ever again."

"What do you want from me?"

"I'm the one who should be asking that Eva! Why are you even hugging my sister? She don't even talk to weirdos from history classes."

"It's better if you ask her that, not me."

Eva smiled to her and walk away to her next class, which is English. Nikkie stand there, throwing tantrums like a small kid. Chris saw her walking alone at the corridor and approached her.

"Hey Eva."

"Hi Chris."

"Where are you going?"

"English."

"Oh. Mr Michaels is it?"

"Yeah."

"So, you're free tonight?"

"Why?"

"Maybe we could go out for dinner or something."

"What about Layla?"

She stop her pace and look Chris in the eyes. Chris keep quiet, trying to think of an explanation.

"What about her Chris? You're just going to leave her like that?"

"No, but we can go as friends right?"

"Sure we can. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Eva gave him a weak smile before walking away. He waved at her but she turn away. He sigh and someone covered his eyes with her gentle hands.

"Hey baby."

"Hey love."

He turn around just to see his secret girlfriend, Tiffany. She's in the gymnastics team. She was a nobody in school but Chris, he have always set his eyes on Tiffany since they were fourteen. They were childhood friends but soon enough, they realizes that they are something more than friends.

"What are you doing honey?"

"Waiting for you."

"Okay. Anyway, that's the new girl that you help last Tuesday right?"

"Yeah."

"She's fine already right?"

"Tiff, she's fine. And can we go to our usual place now?"

"Yeah sure Chris."

"Come on."

Chris hold her hand and walk to their usual meeting place. The reason why he cheated on Layla because Tiffany is much more different than Layla is. Layla acts like a queen bee and only cares for herself while Tiffany, she always care about others and smile. With that, Chris never regret cheating on Layla but he still do feel guilty so as Tiffany.

"Ow!"

Eva dropped down and her books fell to the floor. She got bumped into somebody and they both fell to the ground. She hold her butt which is in pain and look at the person.

"Randy?"

He look up at smile at Eva.

"Sorry?"

"It's fine, let's just get up now."

"Absolutely."

Randy get up as Eva pick up her books and papers on the floor. Randy look at her and got down again and help her out.

"You don't have to do this, Randy."

"But I want to."

"Why do you even want to waste your time with me?"

"Because I want to see your face."

Eva stop her actions and look at Randy. Randy is still picking up the papers and saw a photo coming out from her book. He took it out and saw Eva with Zack.

"Who is this guy?"

Eva immediately snatch the photo from his grip and hide it in her pocket. She got panicked and get up with the books. Randy followed her as she continue walking.

"Eva wait up! Tell me who is that guy."

Eva quicken up her pace as she don't want people to know about Zack. It will only make her remember about all her critical past. Randy then grab hold on her wrist gently. Eva was hold back. She look at Randy and pull her hand off.

"Ev!"

She ran away and got away from Randy. From behind, John patted on Randy's back. He turn around just to see John's serious face.

"Hey John."

"You're shouting Eva's name?"

"Yeah."

"What for?"

"Let's just say that it's nothing."

He then walk away leaving John clueless. Eva got into her English class, as late as Mr Michaels, got seated beside Elly.

"Gosh, you're late. Chris is the problem?"

"No. Randy and Nikkie."

"Randy? And Nikkie? Reasons."

"I bumped into Randy. Nikkie saw me hugging Brie."

"Brie? She's one of the Bella's!"

"Yeah but she's cool. She's kind unlike her twin."

"I never really see that."

"Ha ha. Me too, actually."

They take out their books and listen attentively on what Mr Michaels is teaching. The bell rings when the lesson ends and everyone is scattered at the corridor as it was lunch time. Each of the friends put their books in their lockers and head to their table. Eva got her lunch and join her friends.

"Hi Mel, Candi, Mick and El."

"Hey Ev."

They answered back at once.

"So how's each of your day?"

Candice asked and everyone start talking. After they finish, Candice look at each of them in disbelief.

"And you guys expect me to understand that?"

"You asked each of us at once!"

Mickie argue back, trying to win. She then laugh and the rest look at her.

"Mick, be sensible please?"

Candice fight back and she give Mickie a smile. Mickie rolled her eyes and the others laughed. Eva eats up her lunch and put her trays away with them. The others decided to go to the toilet and she followed them.

"Guys, I wait for you outside yeah?"

She asked them as all of them were fixing their make-up and some were in the cubical.

"Okay. But if you want to leave, tell us first okay?"

Melina answered her and Eva nodded back. She walk out smiling and someone block her way. She look up to face the person and it's John.

"John? What are you doing in front of the LADIES?"

"I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Not here. Follow me."

"But,"

He hold her hand and pull her to the rooftop. There were plants everywhere. Eva smile in disbelief.

"It's beautiful up here."

"And a good place for us to talk."

"Why is that?"

She turn to face John, still smiling.

"Because Eve and I always went up here to look for each other when we have problems."

"So it means you're having a problem now?"

"I don't think so but I just need to ask you something."

"Okay cool. So what is it?"

"Will you go out with me tonight?"

Eva think of an answer for a while and face John.

"Yeah sure. I mean why not, we're just going out as friends right?"

John got disappointed hearing that but he just fake a smile.

"Totally. I'll pick you at eight?"

"Okay. I'll be ready by then. But where are we going?"

"Movies."

"Only both of us?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, it's going to be fun."

She let out a laugh and sit on a bench.

"You're skipping class?"

"Lunch's over?!"

"Yeah, minutes ago."

"Oh man! Sorry John, I got to go now."

"Hey, we're having geography together."

"Oh I forgot. I'll see you in class."

"Can I walk with you to class?"

"I have to grab my things in my locker first."

"I'll still follow you."

"Whatever you like."

They both give out a smile and got down to Eva's locker. She take out some books and she rushed over to class. John have to pace up just to catch up with her.

"Eva, slow down."

"We're late John!"

"I know but you don't have to leave me behind right?"

"Okay fine."

She stop for a while and waited for John who is walking like he's not late for class.

"Oh, hurry up will you?"

She grab his hand and pull him to class. She knock on the door and greeted Ms Natalie and sit down with John beside her.

"Whoa, you're fast and strong."

"John, I'm not fast or strong."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Eva, you're denying it!"

"I know and I never deny anything before."

"Even if I say that Randy likes you?"

Eva stare at John.

"What do you mean?"

"Eve use to date him and you're almost everything that's Eve."

"John, I know that you're Eve's brother but, I'm not Eve, John. I'm Eva. The one and only and I'm not like other girls. I don't even have a twin John. So please stop saying that it's like I can replace Eve in everyone's life."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have say that."

"It's fine but just don't do it again. Ever again all right?"

"Yeah."

He smile at Eva and she take out her books and copy the notes on the board. After the class ended, it's science. She sigh and John asked why.

"Nothing."

She wave to him and walk over to Elly who is waiting for her.

"Hey Ev."

"Hey El."

"What's with the weak voice?"

"It's science."

"Yeah! I hate science."

"Because there's no John?"

John walk pass and heard his name. He turn to look at Elly and she smile like there's nothing wrong. He then continue to walk out of the class. Eva shove her.

"What? It may be true."

"No it's not and let's just go."

"Okay, future Mrs Cena."

"Elly!"

"Okay I'll stop. Ha ha."

She laugh by herself all the way to class. She then squealed overjoy. Eva turn and look at her weirdly. She knows that her friend is not mentally ill.

"What's with you?"

Eva turn to look at what Elly was looking at and it was Jack.


	26. IT Project : Chapter 25

"You really like him don't you?"

Elly just nodded, ecstatically and walk to her seat. Eva rolled her eyes and turn to search for Randy. And there he was sitting beside Eva's seat while flipping through a book. Eva then walk slowly to her seat and get seated. Randy take a glance on her and look away when Eva face him.

They didn't talk throughout the lesson. Each of them do their own things. But they do take a glance at each other once in a while. After the fifty minutes of lesson is over, Eva quickly pack her things and approached Elly who is staring into Jack's eyes. Eva got beside her and shove her hand.

"Hey!"

She shout at Eva and Eva widened her eyes back at Jack.

"Oh."

She smile and nodded.

"Uh Jack, are you free after school?"

"Yup, I am. What's up?"

"Nothing. Maybe we could grab a bite before heading home at The Groove?"

"Yeah, sure. I guess I'll see you later."

"At the field?"

"Yeah, as usual."

He smiled at her and walk away.

"Oh my god, he's so hot."

"El, you always think that he's hot because you're head over heels with him."

"I know."

"Let's go now."

"What lesson is it?"

"IT of course! You forget almost everything."

"I did?"

"Oh man."

Eva sigh and pull Elly to her next class. She saw Melina and the others on the way there too and call them out. They walk to the IT room together and started a talk.

"Mick! He's so hot."

"Huh?"

Mickie asked in confuse. She then face to Eva and Eva mouthed Jack's name. She nodded and Mickie elbowed Elly's hand.

"Ow! It hurts! What is that for?"

"For keep on saying that he's hot?"

"I say that?"

"Uh, let me think."

"YEAH!"

They all shouted at once and Elly stop walking, widening her eyes.

"Okay, sorry guys. It's just so, weird sitting beside him for like fifty minutes."

"Ha ha."

Candice laughed.

"You're from what class anyway, sitting beside him?"

"Science, of course."

"Oh, that boring lesson."

Melina asked and Candice commented. Mickie then hit her hand.

"No offense Mick!"

Mickie raised her eyebrow and all of them continue with their walk. Eva then felt a pat on her shoulder before she could get into the IT lab. She twist and saw Chris smiling.

"Hi Ev."

"Hey Chris."

"You're going in?"

"Yes I am. Aren't you having IT too?"

"Yeah but I'll go in later on okay?"

"All right. I gotta go now. See you inside."

"Sure."

Eva smile to him and walk in. She walk over to Jack and Melina.

"Where's John?"

"He's not here yet Ev. He told me that he'll be late."

"Oh, fine then."

"Ev, can we start the project now? Without John?"

"Yeah, sure Jack. If Mel wants it too."

Eva turn to Melina and she nodded. Jack smile to the both of them and the three start discussing about the project.

"Okay, cool so we'll do it at the school library after this?"

"Yeah."

The two girls answered the leader. John then came into the lab rushing. He greeted Mrs Taylor and run over to his group members.

"Sorry I'm late guys!"

He chanted while gasping for air.

"It's cool John."

"We've discuss about it all. Without you."

"And, we're going to the school library after this class ends."

Each of them explain to John. Eva then handed over a bottle of drink to John. He's sweating so hard.

"Thanks Ev."

He drink it while the others tidy up the papers.

"Anyway, can we not go to the library after this?"

John continued talking after having a gulp of water and he handed the bottle back to Eva.

"Why not?"

Melina asked him.

"I think I know why."

Jack guessed and smirk at John. Melina hit Jack's hand.

"Tell me why."

"Okay, but don't ever hit me again!"

"Jack, you sound like a girl! Now speak!"

"Fine! John kind of like have an extra room in his house."

"So? What's the point of telling me about a room?"

"I've not finish talking Mel. And yeah, that room have PLENTY of books that we need."

Melina look at John and John shrugged. Before she could continue talking, Eva cut her out.

"Are you even serious John?"

"Yeah. Almost everyone call it a library."

"Wow. That's awesome."

"Half of my family loves reading so they collect books and read them when they're free."

"Half?"

"Yup. Dad and Eve."

"Oh. Sorry John."

"It's fine."

He give her a weak smile and turn to face Jack.

"So?"

Jack asked his group members, looking at each and every one of them. One by one, they nodded in agreement and the bell rang.

"Guys, I'll drive to John's house. Meet you guys at the car park all right?"

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta put my books in the locker."

"Hey wait up. I have to put some of mine too."

"Okay."

Both of the boys walk over to their lockers while Eva and Melina walk over to their friends, who have just finished their planning and discussion.

"Hi guys."

"Hi Mick."

"Anyway you guys have any plans today?"

"Kind of."

"With who?"

"Jack and John."

"Ha ha. IT is it?"

"Looks like it."

"Me too. Got to go now guys. Bye."

Mickie wave to the both of them. Candice and Elly followed their groups too after waving at Eva, Melina and Mickie. The both of them sigh and walk over to the school gate. They were about to take another step on the road when a car rushed by in front of their eyes.

"JACK!"

Melina scream his name. Eva closed her ears as her scream is loud. Much more louder than the word loud.

"Sorry."

Jack squeak. John laughed loudly in the car and his stomach got pain.

"John shut up."

Jack said as it have been five minutes since he laughed. Eva smile while stopping herself from laughing. Melina was listening to her Ipod, so she had no idea of what Jack is going through in the car. Soon enough, they reach in front's of John's house.

"Come in."

John invited his friends in. He then throw his backpack to the sofa and prepare 4 cups of juice and serve it.

"If you guys want some chips, it's in the kitchen just go get some."

"All right."

John grab his backpack and went up to his room. Melina was watching the television while Jack got into the kitchen. Eva was slowly walking in his living room while taking a look at his family photos. All of them only have John, Aunt Adaline and Uncle Steve, she thought.

"Where's Eve?"

She asked herself. She continue walking and then she found a big frame with a big family portrait in it. There were four of them, at last. She take a good look at Eve. And yes, Eva do have some features of Eve but she is a year older than Eve.

"She have some features of you right?"

Eva got startled. She turn around just to find John standing at the hallway. He walk over to Eva and look at the family photo. She also look at it again.

"You do have some features of her. But it's too bad, you have the same age as me. If not,"

He stop his sentence. Eva turn and face him.

"If not what John?"

"If not, you can be my sister."

"John, if you want me to be your sister so much, why don't you just asked?"

"I,"

"You look at my age. So what if I have the same age as you? I don't care about it John. Having a sibling is already great enough. Plus, I've never have a brother before and I don't even know how it feels like having a brother."

Eva turn to walk away and it makes John opened his mouth to say some words.

"Will you be my sister Eva?"

Eva stop her steps.

"Will you Ev?"

He continued asking. Eva try to think again. She have never felt how it's like having a brother. And she made up her mind. She smiled and run back to John and hugged him tightly.

"I'd love to, brother."

John smiled in relieve and joy. He never thought that Eva would want to accept him as a brother. As it might take quite a long time to trust people but Eva, she's different. She trust people too easily but he don't mind about it.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Romeo and Juliet, hugging each other in the living room."

Melina mocked them and they break the hug quickly. They put each of their hands behind their back and Eva can't help but blush a little.

"Aw, Eva's blushing!"

"She is?"

Melina continue to tease Eva and Jack asked joining into the scene with his mouth full of chips.

"Yes she is. Ha ha."

"Yeah, she is! Guys, quit joking and do the work now can?"

"He's definitely right."

"Of course I am."

"Jack,"

"Yeah Mel?"

"Do you want me to hit you again?"

"No no no! Never again."

"Good, now shut!"

He zipped his mouth and go to the room which is full with books. Melina followed him too. Eva wanted to join them as John have to go to the bathroom first. They do the research till six.


	27. A Date With Him : Chapter 26

"Oh god, I got to go now."

"Yeah me too."

Melina join Eva, who is packing her things and putting back the books on the shelf.

"I guess I'm off too. Bye John."

"Bye guys."

They pack up and walk out. Jack is sending the girls home first as he insisted on sending them home. Eva was the last to go out of the house.

"Ev,"

"Yeah bro."

"Later at 8?"

"Sure it is John. Bye."

"Bye."

John kissed Eva's forehead and they look into each other's eyes for a while. It's the first time a guy kissed her. Not even Zack dared to kiss her. Eva then walk away after looking back for a couple of times. She got into the car and Jack drive away. John sigh and close the door. He lie on the sofa and on the television.

He change to his favorite show but he's mind is just not there. He's thinking about something else. Like about Eva. He never believed that Eva have just become his unofficial sister. He then get up and walk to his room, leaving the television on.

"Bye Mel."

"Bye!"

Melina walk back to her doorstep, leaving Jack and Eva alone in the car. Jack send Melina first as she lives quite near to John's house. He then drive away to send Eva.

"So, why did you hug John just now?"

Jack questioned her out of the sudden silence. She turn her head to her right and look at Jack.

"Why would you want to know anyways?"

"You answer me first then I'll tell you why."

"Okay. He asked me to be his sister and I agree. Then I hugged him as I don't know how it's like hugging a brother."

"You don't have any siblings?"

Eva shook her head.

"Oh, that's bad."

"Really bad is it."

"The reason that you want to know?"

"Yeah. I thought you and John are together. Ha ha."

"That's impossible. I almost look like his sister and I can never be together with him."

"Nothing is impossible in this life Ev. You're beautiful and poise. Any guy would fall for you. Serious talking here."

"Jack, you always know the right things to say is it?"

"I think so."

"Ha ha. Anyway, try to say Elly likes you."

"Elly likes me?"

"Yup. She does."

"How do you know? And prove it."

"She tell me and the other girls. And proof? You can hear her saying that you're hot after science."

"She does that?"

"Yeah and she just can't stop. Until Mickie asked her to shut up. Ha ha."

"Ha ha. She's really into me huh?"

"Isn't it too obvious Jack?"

"Yeah, I do think so too. But whatever."

"What do you mean 'WHATEVER'?"

"Nothing."

"Jack, I know that you used to like her and now, she's into you."

Jack listened to Eva, without saying a word.

"Way into you."

Eva corrected her sentence.

"And now, it's your time to ask her out. And, the school is having a month end party. You should really ask her out."

"Thanks Eva."

"No problem."

"How about a treat of ice-cream?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I can never thank enough for this."

"Okay. Let's go now."

Jack park his car and get out with Eva. They head over to an ice-cream kiosk. Eva have a chocolate chip cone while Jack have a chocolate ice-cream. They sit on a bench and finish up their ice-cream.

"Hey Jack, you got something there."

Eva told Jack while pointing to his nose.

"It's a prank right?"

"No, it's not."

"Come on Ev, like nobody have ever tried that before on me."

"But seriously it's there!"

Eva laughed and Jack rolled his eyes. He is still not falling for Eva's prank so Eva continue eating her ice-cream. They finished soon and walk over to the car. Jack spotted his friend, Cody and wave to him. Cody then walk over to the both of them.

"Hey Cods!"

"Jacky, unusual to see you here is it?"

"Yeah, just here to treat a friend."

"Eva, hi."

He smile at Eva and she smiled back.

"And you look awesome."

"Cody, what are you saying? I'm still wearing the same stuff."

"Eva don't tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?"

Cody turn to Eva and laughed. Eva try not to laugh and head back to Jack's car.

"Come on Cods, tell me. What is it?"

"You'll know it sooner or later."

"Cods!"

Cody is already walking away while laughing. Jack just sigh and get into his car. Eva burst into laughters as Jack put on his seat belt.

"Ev, what's so funny?"

"Try to look at the mirror."

"Like that will help."

"It will! Ha ha."

"All right! But stop laughing."

Eva closed her mouth with her hands and Jack look at his mirror on the car. There was a small splat of chocolate ice-cream on his nose. He grab a tissue and wipe it away quickly.

"Why don't you tell me!"

"I tell you already! Ha ha."

Eva continue laughing while Jack drive away. He then stop after a few minutes and Eva open up the door.

"Thanks Jack. I really appreciate it. Bye."

"Bye. And yeah, sorry for not trusting you."

"It's not your fault, anyway. Bye."

She closed the door and walk into her house.

"I'm home!"

She scream and her mum come out from the kitchen.

"How's school honey?"

"Tired and long."

"Oh, you must be exhausted."

"I am, mum. Anyway, can I go out at eight later?"

"It's a last minute call honey, daddy won't let you go."

"But mum,"

Before Eva could finish her sentence, the door was opened by Steve.

"DADDY!"

"Darling you're home."

"Yes I am!"

"Relax darling, what's wrong?"

"Can I go out tonight at eight?"

"Honey, we already have a rule."

"But I'm like going out with my new brother!"

"Who is your well new brother?"

"John?"

Sarah take her husband's bag and bring it upstairs. Steve followed her while talking with her in whispers. Eva stand there waiting for their decision. Steve then turn back and look at Eva sternly.

"You can go darling."

His stern face turns to a smile and they walk up again.

"What about my curfew?"

"By midnight."

"Thanks daddy, mum! You're the best."

She run to her room, overjoyed. Her parents shrug and got into their room. Eva throw her bag to her bed and open her closet. She close off the curtains and on her stereo. She turn on her playlist and turn it out full blast. She then grab her towel and have her shower.

"And I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him

I'd lie."

She sing along to the chorus of the song 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift as she got out of the bathroom. She search for the right clothes to wear as they are just watching a movie and having dinner together. After a hard time, she pick out a pink dotted strap with a stone capris. She wear it and check it out on the mirror.

"Perfect!"

She shouted in excitement. She don't even know why she's that happy. Eva then curl a bit of her hair and put on some makeup. She checks that her makeup is fine and dance around the room for a while. She heard a car coming in so she take a peep from her balcony window. That person comes out from the car and it's John. Eva look over to her clock and it's 7.59pm already. She squealed in joy and open her shoe rack. She take out her violet slingback shoe and wear it. She wore it and heard the doorbell rang.

"Evening, Mr and Mrs Tatum."

"Good evening Johnny! Come on inside."

"Uh, I'll pass, Aunt Sarah. I'll just wait for Eva here."

"Okay. So how's your mum?"

"She's fine."

Sarah move aside and let Steve talk to John.

"John, my boy!"

"Yeah Uncle Steve?"

"So you're Eva's new brother huh?"

"It looks like it Uncle."

"Boy, I'd be happy to accept you as my own son."

"Thank you Mr Tatum."

"It's nothing boy."

"Ha ha. Anyway, dad is going golf tomorrow with mum. He was hoping if you and aunt Sarah would be free and join them perhaps."

"Me and Sarah would love to join them boy."

"What about Eva?"

"She can stay at home. And are you going too John?"

"No uncle."

"Then will it be fine if you come over here and take care of Eva?"

"Um, sure uncle. As a brother."

"Thanks again John."

"You're welcome."

"And here comes my princess."

"Huh?"

Steve look over the stairs and John joined him. There, he saw the gorgeous teenager, Eva Naeva Tatum. Just so beautiful as his sister. Eva come down the stairs and stand beside John.

"I guess, I'm going now. Bye mum! Bye dad!"

"Don't be back late honey."

"Okay dad."

She kissed their cheeks and walk out with John.


	28. He Kissed Her : Chapter 27

"Hey sis!"

"Brother, you're so right on time."

"I always do. Only to someones."

"Oh, that means so much to me."

"Ha ha. Like anybody have told me that before."

"Nobody ever says that to you?"

"Not at all. Except for my sister."

"Not even Maria?"

He shook his head.

"John, I'm sorry."

Eva look down, feeling bad. John then stop his walk and put his hand on her shoulder. He turn her around to face him. He lifted her chin up and kissed her forehead.

"You're my sister and you don't have to apologized on anything."

"Even sisters make mistakes especially unofficial sister."

"Eva, let's just forget about it okay?"

"Fine."

Eva give him a small smile and get into the car. They are watching a horror movie as Eva loves horrors. John buy her a popcorn and nachos with drinks. They got the last row, to have a better view.

In the middle of the movie, John turn to look at Eva, who is grabbing hold his hand since the suspenses started. She's shivering, he thought.

"Ev?"

"Yeah John?"

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm not."

She quickly pull her hand away from his hand.

"Don't lie to me."

"Positive, John."

"Let me hold your hand."

She try to hid it in her pocket but John managed to grab it gently.

"It's cold Ev. Here, have my jacket."

John take off his jacket and covered Eva with it.

"Thanks brother."

"You're welcome."

They then continue to watch the movie as Eva lay her head on John's shoulder. The movie ended soon enough and they walk to the car.

"You sure you're not hungry?"

"Na, I'm full already."

"You only have nachos."

"With a popcorn."

"You don't even eat a quarter of the popcorn Ev."

"Oh come on, who is the one hungry now? You or me?"

"Actually it's me."

He smiled cheekily and Eva rolled her eyes then laughed. Her brother is so cute, she thought.

"I'll go and accompany you all right?"

"No, you have to eat with me!"

"John, I'm not hungry."

"If the brother eats, the sister also have to eat."

"As if that's a rule."

"It is a rule."

"And now I'm breaking the rule. Yay. Now let's go."

Eva pull John to his car and he drive to a restaurant that Eva don't even know.

"John, where are we?"

"Somewhere."

"John!"

"Sis, I never knew that you're so so annoying. Do you know that?"

"Hmph!"

She sulk and run away into the dark. John sigh and followed her.

"Ev! Eva! Come on out. I'm sorry Ev. Please forgive me. Eva!"

He run deeper into the dark and hit someone. He fall down on that person and accidentally kiss that person on the lips. That lips are so soft, obviously that person is a girl. A beautiful one for sure. He quickly get up after that and help the girl up.

"I'm sorry."

He apologized but still he don't know who's that girl. There's no face but there's a shadow of her.

"It's fine."

He recognized that voice.

"Eva?"

"John?"

John pull the girl's hand under a light. It is Eva. He have just kissed his sister.

"John?"

"Ev, I'm sorry. I was falling and I fall onto you and it was all an accident."

"You don't have to explain it, I know that you fall on me."

"So, do you want to head home or have dinner?"

"You're hungry so let's go."

"I'm full now. I guess I better send you home now. It's nearly midnight."

Eva nodded and they head to the car, without any words spoken. Not soon after, John stop in front of her house but found out that she's already asleep. He don't want to wake her up so he search for her house key. He open the door first and carry her to her room and lay her body to the bed. He left a peck on her forehead and walk away.

John didn't notice that from the outside, Sarah and Steve were watching him. And it just give them an idea to share with the Cena's. They then head to their room and head to bed. John, was driving back home while thinking of the 'accidentally' kiss.

"She's only my sister, nothing more."

He keep reminding himself as he felt something different when her kissed her. He park his car in the garage and bump into his bed.

"Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight

Everything, it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong

Now i can't breath

No, i can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on"

Eva woke up, stretching and yawn. The minute when her legs are out of her blanket, her parents came in.

"Honey, good morning."

"Morning mum."

She hug her mum as she kissed her daughter's cheek. Her dad then stand beside Sarah.

"Morning dad."

"Morning darling."

"So you're going out now?"

"Yeah darling. Me and your mum will be home quite late so try to cook dinner yourself."

"Okay dad."

He messed up her daughter's hair and Eva laughed.

"And honey, John will be coming over at 10."

"He's coming over?"

"He don't tell you last night?"

"Nope. I think he might forget about it."

"I think so too. Okay, now go have your bath all right. We're going now. Bye honey."

Sarah kissed Eva's temple and walk out. Steve just hugged Eva and give her some money to buy things or order pizza. Eva do her bed as usual and have her shower. She took about thirty minutes and got into her pink shorts and her basic cool shirt. Eva got down and eat her cereal. The door rang and she went to get it.

"You're early! Go home!"

She slam the door and open it again.

"What was that all about?"

John questioned her, still shocked.

"I was joking, come on in. Ha ha, a joke? Get it?"

"Nope."

He shook his head and come inside and Eva closed the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Having my breakfast."

"Oh."

He followed her to the kitchen and sit beside her.

"So, what are you doing today?"

"Nothing at all. What about you brother?"

"Babysitting my sister, of course."

"They make you do it?"

"Na, I wanted to."

Eva hit his hand and he laughed.

"John, surely you got something else to do. Rather then babysitting a girl?"

"Na, I don't have any plans either."

"What if we invite Mel and Jack here?"

"For what?"

"The project duh."

Eva get off the stool and grab her home phone in the living room. She jump to her sofa and punch in her dad's number.

"Yes darling?"

"Daddy, can I invite two friends here? For a project work."

"Who is it?"

"Jack and Melina."

"Okay, but is John there?"

"Yeah, he's here. You want to talk to him?"

"Pass him the phone please darling."

"Okay."

She turn to John and hand him over the cordless phone and he place it against his ear. He just answer yes and no then hang up the phone.

"Do you know Jack's number?"

"Yeah. Who don't?"

"Let's see. A girl name Eva, I guess."

"Ha ha. Let me call him."

"Fine."

John call Jack and he agreed to come as he have nothing to do either.

"Your turn to call Mel."

"What even."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Do you ever know the meaning of odd and even?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Then, go figured it out yourself."

She smiled at him and she call Melina.

"Hey Mel."

"Eva, what a surprise."

"Ha ha. I know and yeah, can you come over to my house? We want to work on the project."

"Fine, I have no plans anyway today."

"Okay. See you soon."

"Bye."

Eva hung up and return the phone back. She then get seated next to John and lay her head on his shoulder.

"You want to know something brother?"

"What is it sis?"

"I don't even remember how I get to bed yesterday night. Did I blacked out yesterday or I get to bed on my own?"

"I carried you to bed."

"Huh? Are you even near serious?"

"Yeah Ev. You were sleeping so I don't want to wake you up and I take you to bed."

"Mum and dad have gone to bed already right?"

"I think so."

"Oh god!"

"Why are you so scared?"

"Daddy don't let any boys carry me to bed. Not even Zack."

She quickly close her mouth after mentioning Zack's name. John twisted his head to face her.


	29. A Group Dinner : Chapter 28

"Who is Zack?"

"No one."

"Oh, fine then."

"You don't mind right bro?"

"Na, it's non of my business though."

He turn and on the television. Eva slowly put her hands off her mouth and try to look at John's face.

"Bro?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sulking?"

"No, I'm not."

"John, just tell me the truth."

John turn to face her and look into her eyes while holding both of her hands. Eva gets creep out a bit.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why not, I'm your brother."

"In some ways, you are."

"Ev, I know that I'm your not your official brother. And even if I'm just your friend doesn't mean I have to know everything about you."

He said and turn away.

"Unless you treated me something more."

He mumbles.

"What did you just say?"

Eva questioned him as she heard him mumble something.

"Nothing. Nothing at all Ev."

"Fine then."

The doorbell rang just as Eva got up from the sofa.

"I'll go get it."

"Yeah. Okay."

Eva opens the door just to see Melina and Jack. Melina was carrying her bag that's small while Jack, he was holding on to thick books.

"Jack, is all that yours?"

"Nope, it's your friend's."

"Oh god. Mel?"

"You think?!"

"Let me help you up."

Melina is already in her living room, leaving Jack outside with the thick books in his hands. Eva carry some of them and Jack walk into her living room too, joining John and Melina. Eva kick the door to close it as her hand is full of books. She then head to the living room.

"Thanks Ev."

"Sure Jack."

Jack then sits beside Melina who is texting someone.

"What the hell are you doing with that phone since just now?"

"Texting somebody important, of course."

Jack sigh and watch the television.

"Who bring all this?"

John asked astonished.

"Melina Lava Perez."

"Are we like working on this for the whole life or just today?"

"That one, you better go ask her."

Eva smiled to him and walk away.

"Guys! We need to get this done. Hurry up please."

"Mel, who is going to read all those books?"

"Simple John, it's gonna be you and Jack."

"What? I don't read thick books Mel and you know it! Neither do Jack!"

Jack nodded repeatably, agreeing on what John have said.

"Fine, then just find the main points?"

"Find search or fine fine?"

"Search for the main points. Please don't be completely dumb Jack."

"It's humor, Mel! You should really learn how to laugh."

"Not from you."

"Look, John's laughing!"

Jack pointed to John who is laughing while taking one of the books from the table.

"Whatever Jack. Whatever. Where's Ev anyway John?"

"Upstairs, I think."

"I'll go call her down."

Melina walk over to the stairs and saw Eva coming down.

"Hey Ev."

"Hey Mel."

"Ev, can we like go out for a while after this is done?"

"Sure. We can grab a bite."

"Great idea."

They got in the living room and Eva use her laptop to find some information. They tried to finish the project in two hours time but they took it a little bit longer. After 3 hours have passed, they finished it.

"Yes! Done it."

"Yeah. Now, someone just need to hand it over to Ms Taylor."

"I'll do it."

Melina and Jack turn to face John then Eva, the ones who volunteered to do it.

"So who's gonna be it?"

Melina asked while folding her arms.

"We'll go together then. Since I'm heading to the theater on Monday."

"Oh, okay."

Jack said and look at Melina.

"So, I have to head home now."

"No you can't!"

"What's wrong guys?"

Jack asked in confusion as Melina and Eva stop him in unison. Melina try to come out with an excuse to stop him.

"Me and Mel are heading for dinner later with John and the others. You have to come."

"We are?"

John asked and Eva elbowed his stomach.

"Oh yeah, we are. I forgot."

John act like he do know about the dinner plan.

"So Jack, you're tagging along right? Cody, Randy and the others are with us."

"Yeah sure then."

"And Mel, your books?"

John asked Melina who is on the phone. He sigh as she didn't replied.

"Let's just leave it here okay? We can get it later."

"Sure."

"I have to get ready now. Wait up."

"Sure."

Jack replied as Eva pull John to her room.

"What are doing? I'm a guy and you want to change with me in your room?"

Eva slap him lightly and laugh.

"Of course not! I want you to call all of your buds. Cody, Randy, Morrison, Miz and also ask Mel to call all of our friends. Get it?"

"Yeah. Now, do I need to stay or out?"

"Out!"

"Okay. You don't have to shout, the least."

Eva rolled her eyes as she listens to her brother grumbles as he make his way out of the room. Eva then closed the door and locked it. She pull off the curtains and open her closet. She choose to wear a simple kind of top and bottom as they're not going too far. Then she just grab out a pink long shirt with a white skinny jeans following with a gray strap. She wear some blusher and lip gloss and rush down.

"Let's go now!"

"Okay."

They answered in unison. John and Eva is fetching Candice as she don't have a car plus she have no one to go with. Melina is driving as well as Jack. Miz is fetching Mickie as Melina have to fetch Morrison. Jack is heading to the restaurant with Elly.

Moments later, all of them reach at the carpark and they mix up with their friends.

"Babes! I miss you."

"Did John abuse you just now?"

Mickie asked Eva.

"No, he don't. Why asked?"

"You sound like you really did something wrong. Ha ha. But who cares? Let's group hug."

The 5 girls hug tightly and let go after a few seconds.

"Anyway, who make MIZ fetched me?"

Mickie asked sternly, breaking the happy moment.

"I did."

Eva raised her hand a little.

"You obviously want to kill me with that freak! Why don't you just ask Cody to fetch me?"

"Because John and I don't have Cody's number."

"Ha ha. Great excuses."

Mickie grumbles as the others laugh their heads off.

"So Jack, you're still not asking her out?"

"Huh? Who are you referring to Cods?"

"Her."

Cody pointed out to Elly who is laughing with the other girls.

"So?"

"Party."

"What? That will be weeks later!"

"And it's going to be a surprise Cody, so shut it."

"Yeah, sure. Until PARTY."

Cody sigh as Jack have been wanting to go out with Elly but he's just too shy to ask her. Cody never gives up on encouraging him to ask her out till now.

"Hey John!"

"Morrison! Melina get you here?"

"Yeah. She'll have to send me back home later. Ha ha."

"You're so ungentleman do you even know that?"

"What about you Johnny boy? You just come out of the car with your look-alike sister, Eva."

"She is my sister, if you're still outdated."

"Great now you're just a brother? And why am I always the last to know stuffs?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're born too little too late."

"Man, shut up. You never know the word humor do you?"

"Never."

"As I thought so."

Morrison then walk over to Melina. John locked his car and checks his phone for any miss calls or texts.

"Randy, man who are you staring at now?"

"No one Miz. And who should I be staring at?"

"Eva. Man, if you're lying to me, it wouldn't work."

"And why is that so?"

"Because you're like head over heels with Eve and now you're falling for Eva. I do think that so."

"Miz, butt off."

"A fact that Randy Keith Orton is denying. Come on Ran, she's still single. You can ask her out sometime."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Yesterday I bump into her in school and she drop her books. Then I saw a picture of a guy hugging her. They look so together and when I ask her who is that guy, she run away."

"He may be someone."

"Sure he is. If not, she surely don't have any reason for avoiding me."

"Why don't you ask John?"

"FREAK! Do you want me to be dead early of what?"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"John may have feelings for her too, dufos!"

"They are just brother and sister."

"How the heck do you know that?"

"Morrison just told me just now. Even Morrison suspects that he have feelings for Eva. Weird."

"Crap. Let's go now. They're going inside."

"All right."

They followed the girls inside and get seated. They sit randomly and from the left to right it's Candice, Miz, Cody, Mickie, Jack, Eva, Randy, Elly, John, Melina and Morrison. They order their meals and have a chat for a while.

"Hi Candice."

"Hi Miz."

"You're so quiet. Why aren't you talking?"

"I'm just tired, that's all."

"Oh. Plenty of work at home?"

"Yeah, kind of."

Miz keep on talking to Candice as he pitied Candice who is tired and lonely, sitting at the edge of the table. Cody and Mickie were looking at each other and smile. They didn't say a word as both of them don't know how to start the talk.

"Mickie right?"

Cody suddenly asked after minutes keeping silent.

"Yeah I am. You're Cody?"

"Yes I am. How did you know?"

"The boys keep on calling your name and I know it."

"Oh yeah! A stupid question for a smart girl you huh?"

"Ha ha. I think so."

"So how's your knee?"

"My knee?"

"Yeah, during gym you fell and I forget to ask you about it last lesson."

"Oh that one, it's fine now."

They kept silent again after that. Nothing to be talked about as they don't have much in common.


	30. A Brother And Sister Convo : Chapter 29

"Guys, I have to go to the toilet."

Eva told them and walk over to the ladies.

"Me too."

Randy got up and walk away too.

"John, what's wrong with them?"

Elly asked John in whispers.

"How should I know."

"You're like her brother."

"For only 48 hours."

"She still don't spill anything to you?"

"Not yet."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah it is."

He mumbles alone. Morrison and Melina were so busy talking to each other.

Eva was walking as fast as she can to get away from Randy. He chase her up and caught her wrist.

"Let me go!"

"No I won't, until you tell me why are you avoiding me since Friday."

"I am not avoiding you!"

"Then why are we so quiet and you ran away from me when I ask you about the guy in the picture with you."

"You don't have to know about him!"

"Ev, just please give me a chance to know more about you!"

"What more do you want to know about me?"

"Tell me who is that guy that hugged you in the picture."

"He's just an ex. Now let me go!"

Randy loose his hand on her wrist and she pull it off. Eva then checks on her wrist.

"And you have to hide it from me?"

"Why should you know him anyway? You're a nobody!"

"Maybe I am to you now."

He walk away as she run to the ladies and wash her face. She drop a tear and wiped it away as she heard some girls coming inside the ladies.

"Ev, baby are you fine?"

"Yeah, I am."

Eva lied to Melina.

"Babe, don't lie. We maybe just friends but we can share secrets."

"It's nothing Mick."

Mickie stand by her side and take her hand. Elly saw a tear on her cheek.

"Than why are you crying?"

"I'm not."

"There's a tear on your cheek Ev. Stop lying."

Elly try to make her spill it but Eva quickly wipe away the tear.

"It's okay, if you don't want to tell but you're fine right?"

"I am Candi. Let's go now."

"Come on."

They all went out of the ladies and sit at their before seat. Their meal have come and they eat their meal quietly. Cody look at each of them and started a talk.

"Why is everyone so quiet since just now?"

They look at each other and shrugged. Cody sigh and continue eating.

"Somethings wrong. Don't ask why."

Mickie whispers to Cody to let him know. Cody nodded and finish his meal. Soon, everyone finishes their meal and went out.

"Mick, can I send you home?"

"Sure Cody, that's so sweet of you."

"Ha ha. Okay."

"Bye guys."

Mickie waved to them and walk away with Cody.

"Miz, can you help me send Candice home?"

"Sure John."

"Thanks a lot dude."

"No worries."

John then get into the car with Eva. Jack and Elly have drove away home with Morrison and Melina. Randy have to drive in his car alone with no one.

"Yo Candice."

"Yeah?"

"I guess I'll be the one to send you home tonight."

"Thanks Miz. I really appreciate it."

"Come on now."

They got into the car and Miz drive Candice home first.

"So you're feeling any better?"

"Just a little bit Miz and thanks for asking."

"Okay. But, you're fine right? You can still walk to your doorstep right?"

"Who are you kidding with Miz? Of course I can. Ha ha."

"I'm just asking."

He laughed a while and continue driving. John and Eva is almost reaching to Eva's house.

"Eva?"

"Yeah John."

"What happen between you and Randy just now?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow okay?"

"Fine. I'll call you. Goodnight sis."

"Night to you too brother."

He kissed her forehead and she went off. Eva closed the door and head to the living room.

"MUM! DAD! I'm home!"

"Honey I miss you so much. Where did you go?"

Her mum walk over to her and hugged her.

"I've just gone out for dinner with some friends. How's your day with the Cena's?"

"They friendly and kind."

"And don't forget funny, dear."

Steve added to his wife's, Sarah sentence.

"Okay cool."

"So what do you do just now at home?"

"Working on the project. And mum, dad sorry about the books. It's Melina's."

"It's fine honey, but she'll have to clear it off soon."

"I'll tell her that."

"Now go to bed all right? It's quite late night."

"Dad can I use the phone for a while?"

"Sure darling. You're calling your brother right?"

"You're surely my daddy."

She run to her dad and hug him. She turn around and look at her mum smiling.

"You're too my one and only mum!"

She run over to her mum and hug her.

"Goodnight now honey."

"Night mum. Night dad."

Sarah kissed her daughter's forehead and Eva ran upstairs and change into her pajamas. She texted John to call her and seconds later she could hear her phone ringing.

"John!"

"Eva, are you seriously alright?"

"I am."

"Then why are you shouting the moment when you pick up my call?"

"I'm just excited. Can't blame me for it. Right?"

"Yeah yeah. Luckily you're my sister if not,"

"If not what?"

"Nothing. Let's just get to the main point."

"What main point?"

"You and Randy. At the restaurant. Just now. What happened?"

"Okay. You're my brother and I trust you but please just don't tell anyone about this. It's kind of personal."

"Sure Ev. I would never let my sister's secrets out."

"Thanks John I really appreciate it, big brother."

"Ha ha. Okay so what's the thing that you want me to not tell?"

"Okay, you saw the picture with the guy hugging me right?"

"Yeah."

"He's Zack, my ex-boyfriend. And last Friday, I bumped into Randy and he saw the picture. I don't want to tell him but he keep on persisting me to tell him. We haven't talk the whole time, even during science till just now. He followed me to the toilet and I tell him about Zack. But not totally about him."

"Why don't you just tell him or me about Zack?"

"John, you never know how hard it is to forget him. We've been together for a long time for about three years already. Then this move thing came up and I saw him with my arch enemy, hugging and kissing. He never kissed me and I never know why until I last saw him with Della."

"It's really hard to forget a person that you have been with for a long time is it?"

"Really hard. And no one understands me."

"I do."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Being left by a girl that you love the most and a sister that have everything, I really know how you feel."

"John."

"Yeah?"

"I really love you, brother."

John open his mouth in disbelief. She says the word love but she only loves him as a brother. Not more and not less. He can never imagine that this day would come.

"John? John? JOHN!"

"Yeah?!"

He buzz off from his la la land due to Eva's shouting his name, more than thrice.

"Do you even hear what I say just now?"

"You love me?"

"As a brother and after that?"

"I don't know. My dad is distracting me just now."

"Oh, as I guess so. Anyway, should I tell you this or not?"

"Tell me what?"

"It's about Randy."

"Randy again?"

"Yeah."

"What again?"

"Last Thursday, he almost,"

"Almost what?"

"Almost,"

"Just say it Ev. I'm listening."

"He almost,"

"He almost what?"

"Kissed me."

"WHAT?!"

"John, chill. Please don't tell Randy that I tell you this."

"But he,"

"He what?"

"Nothing."

"John, I'm your sister now tell it."

"I heard from Miz that he kinda. Never mind."

"Come on, you're my brother."

"Maybe, it's better if you heard it from him."

"Like he will ever tell me?"

"He will, sooner or later."

"Fine! Ha ha."

"Why are you laughing?"

"You don't like my laugh?"

"I don't say that!"

"You hate my joy?"

"No!"

"John, how could you?"

"No, your laughing is just out of a sudden. Sis, chill it."

"Ha ha! I was being dramatical bro. So you are the one who should be chilling! Ha ha."

"I love your laughter."

"Oh come on, I'm Eva. Everyone must love my laughter! Ha ha. I'm joking. Anyway, reasons?"

"I don't know. I just love to hear you laugh. It's beautiful."

"John, are you kidding me? A laugh is not even close to beautiful dear brother."

"To me it is."

"How come I never hear you laugh before?"

"I don't know. Maybe the people around me are just not funny."

"Or you are so not into humor?"

"I am!"

"Not! You don't even laugh to some of the jokes your friends make."

"I do laugh. A little."

"Try to over-laugh can you?"

"I will."

"As soon as you find a new girl!"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Uh, you probably should get another girl in your life and forget about Maria."

"It's not as easy as that Ev."

"It is, if you try and meet the girl of your dreams."

"I already did."

"Oh dear, is she in our school?"

"Yeah."

"God, it's Layla is it?"

"No way! How could your mind go to her?"

"Ha ha. Just guessing. John, tell me who's the girl!"

"No can't do."

"John!"

"Nope nope nope."

"You're my brother! And we,"

Before she could finish her sentence, there's a knock on the door. It's her dad's voice.

"Ev, are you still on the phone?"

"I'm hanging up dad."

"Okay darling. Goodnight."

"Night!"

Eva sigh and put the phone back against her ear.

"Great, now I have to head to bed."

"Ha ha! Too bad!"

"Shut up."

"Daddy's little girl is going to bed! Twinkle twinkle little star,"

"JOHN!"

"Ha ha."

"Now you're laughing. Ha ha. That's great."

"I know. And yeah, John's little sister gotta go to bed."

"Yeah she is."

"Goodnight little sis."

"Night dear brother."

Eva hang up and put the phone down and get into bed. She closed her eyes, thinking of her brother John.


	31. Mr Right & Mr Late : Chapter 30

"Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight

Everything, it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong

Now i can't breath

No, i can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on"

Eva opened her eyes and get up from her bed. She stretch her hand and tidy up her bed. She then grab her towel, as she always do and head to the toilet to have her bath. She then pick out her home clothes, a flower tee and a mini shorts. She brush her hair for a few times and run down.

"Mum? Dad?"

She try to find her parents as it seems so quiet. She search for them everywhere but they're not home. She then try to call her dad's cellphone.

"Daddy! Where are you? And mum!"

"We're at the supermarket darling. We're shopping for some stuffs. Sorry we didn't wake you up."

"It's fine. What time are you going to be home?"

"In another three hours darling. Don't worry."

"Fine then. Bye."

"Bye."

Steve hang up the phone and Eva walk to the kitchen and grab a bowl of cereal. While eating her cereal, her doorbell rang.

"Elly? What are you doing here?"

"Me and the others are going for a jog. Want to join?"

"Sure, where is it?"

"At the nearby park."

"Okay. Come in first. I'll go change."

"Sure."

Eva rush to her room and change into her short cami and her trim mini shorts. She tie her hair into a ponytail and run down with her cellphone and house keys.

"Come on now."

"Okay."

They went out and walk to the nearby park. They waited for Melina, Candice and Mickie to arrive. After a few minutes, Melina and Candice were seen. Mickie, is walking with Cody on the other side of the track. Eva and Elly look at other and smiled widely.

"Looks like somebody's attaching."

"I see so."

"Ha ha. I hear so."

The others chat up for a little while waiting for Mickie to walk to them. At last Mickie wave to Cody and she walk to them happily.

"What happen?"

Eva asked.

"What does he say?"

Melina asked .

"Did he asked you out?"

Candice asked.

"Did he propose to you?"

Elly asked out of the sudden and it makes everyone to stare her down.

"What? I'm just saying."

"Yeah right!"

The others said in unison. They laugh for a while and started jogging.

"So Ev, I heard that Randy have a crush on you. True is it?"

"Candi, where did you hear it?"

"Duh, me and Randy always share secrets."

"He tell you that?"

"No, he make it too obvious and it's true he likes you."

"I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes. He's nice in the inside."

"How would you know, like you ever date him before?"

"Trust me, he's everything that a girl could ask for."

"Thanks for telling anyway."

"No problem."

They jog side by side and still talking about something else.

"Mel, how's you and Morrison going?"

"Well, we're just fine."

"Just and the word fine? That's different."

"El, we kind of have a fight yesterday night."

"What kind?"

Mickie asked, as she have been listening to them the whole time.

"Well, I kind of like say that I like someone else but it's a fake. I try to make him jealous and he did get jealous and we didn't talk when he's driving me home. We don't even kissed!"

"Mel, cheer up. Maybe he'll come back to you and give in sometime."

"Thanks Mick. You make me feel better and you too El."

"No worries."

Both of them answered her. They continue jogging till they got tired and decided to buy a smoothie at a kiosk and sit on the bench at the park.

"Ev, turn around."

Mickie instructed her but she asked why first before twisting her head.

"Why should she listen to you Mick?"

Candice, who is sitting next to Eva asked her.

"Just turn your head around and you'll know."

Mickie smiled and continue drinking her chocolate mocha smoothie. In curiosity, they turn their head around and spotted the boys walking over to them. Cody, Miz and Morrison soon reached to them and stand behind Candice.

"Hey girls."

"Hi Cody."

Mickie replied and smile at him. Melina was hugging Morrison. Candice rolled her eyes and turn to Eva.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Eva asked them.

"Just waiting for Eva's Mr Late to arrive and Eva's brother."

Eva stared at Miz, confused on who he is referring to her Mr Late.

"You know, Randy. And John."

"He's not MY Mr Late Miz, so quit it."

"But,"

Before he could continue, Cody quickly put his hand to Miz's mouth. All the girls can hear is his mumblings.

"Ha ha."

Eva immediately rolled her eyes. Mickie and Candice laughed. Elly smiled weakly and drink her smoothie.

"Elly babe, why are uh, so quiet? This is so not you."

Morrison asked Elly with Melina by his side.

"Yeah El, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that. I feel a little dizzy."

"El! Why don't you tell me from just now? We can send you home."

"Mel, I'm fine. I just need a little rest, that's all."

"Are you even close to sure?"

"Yeah, positive."

"If you say so."

Melina just shrugged and continue to talk with Morrison. As Cody and Miz were talking with Candice, Mickie and Eva, Jack startled them from behind. Candice and Eva burst into laughters. Jack laughed along with them and wave to the girls. He then walk over to Elly.

"El, what's wrong?"

"Jack, I didn't know you were here. When did you reach?"

Jack pause himself from answering her question. Her voice, it sounds weak. Jack realize that she's hiding something from him as she still haven't answered his question.

"El, please don't change the topic. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just fine."

"You're lying, your voice sounds weak."

"Jack, nothing's wrong. Maybe it's just you. I have to go now. Bye girls."

Candice turn to face her and ask her.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"So soon?"

"I'm just tired."

"Okay. Have a good rest okay?"

"All right. Bye Candi."

"Bye."

Candice waved to Elly and she turn to walk away.

"Jack!"

"Mel, you don't have to shout."

"But you just leave her alone! I thought you like her?"

"Yeah but she say she can walk home by herself."

"She's feeling dizzy! Anything can happen to her on the road."

"Why don't you tell me earlier?! God!"


	32. A New Brother : Chapter 31

He chase after her and saw Elly almost falling. He run as fast as he could and he manage to catch her before she fell.

"Do you need a lift?"

"Jack, it's fine. I can walk home by myself."

"But, your face is pale and it's pretty obvious that you're weak!"

"Jack,"

Before she could say another word, she fell into his arms again. He got panicked and quickly carried her to his car that is parked near-by. He drive home as he don't now where else to go. His house is not so far and he reach home after a ten minutes. He got into his house and lay her unconscious body on his sofa. He get a bowl of water and sprinkle it on her face a little bit.

She begins to open her eyes a little bit and she mumble some words out.

"Jack?"

"El, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I should get up now."

"No, you can't. You need to rest."

"But, I'm fine. Watch me!"

She try to get up and fall back as her head hurts.

"See, I told you. You're not fine."

"But I have to get home. I can't stay here."

"I'll send you home later after you get enough rest okay?"

"All right."

"Here drink this."

Jack helped her up to drink a glass of water. He rested her head gently on the pillow when she finished drinking. She fell asleep soon after and Jack call Mickie.

"Hello?"

"Jack?"

"Yeah it's me."

"What do you want?"

"Elly is at my house!"

"What? How did she get there?"

"You know at the park just now, she went home and I chase her. She then fainted and I bring her to my house."

"She fainted? Why? Is she all right now?"

"She's sleeping."

"Are you going to send her home or what?"

"I'll have to wait till she wakes up."

He was talking on the phone when suddenly he heard a glass drop.

"Hey Mick, I gotta get going."

"Wait wait, there's something drop!"

"No, nothing."

"Jack!"

"Mick, I'll call you later."

"Fine, call me if there's something wrong."

"Okay okay!"

He hang up and put his phone back in his pocket. He then rushed to the living room. There, he saw Elly sitting on his sofa and shattered glasses on the floor.

"El!"

"Jack? Where am I?"

"Elly, you at my house. What happened?"

"I was getting up when my hand accidentally hits the glass and it fell. Sorry."

"It's fine. Did you hurt your hand?"

"No. I'm not hurt."

"You're all right now?"

"I think so."

"I better send you home after I clean this up. Wait a minute."

He went inside his kitchen and came back to the room with a plastic bag in his hand. He then squat down to pick up the little pieces of the glass. Elly felt guilty to trouble him and help him up with the glasses.

"Here, I'll help you out."

"El, it's fine. I can do it. You might get a cut."

"No I won't. Trust me."

"But,"

"El, just leave it all to me."

Elly sigh and sit back on the sofa, watching Jack. He was picking up one of this sharp one and it cuts his finger.

"Ouch!"

"Jack, what's wrong?!"

He showed her the cut and Elly immediately grab a tissue and cover it.

"Where's your first aid kit?"

"In my bedroom."

"I'll go get it."

She rushed to his room before Jack could even stop her. He can never imagine her face when she got out of his room.

She check on all drawers and found it on the last drawer on the right. She get up and saw her picture on a photo frame. It's candid but beautiful. She take it and look at it. Jack keep her picture just like she have his picture in her room.

"El?"

She turn around just to see Jack at the door. She showed Jack the photo and put it back. He then sit down on his bed and Elly sit beside him. They stayed quiet until Elly finish bandaging him. She put the first aid kit aside and hugged him. Jack don't know what to say and hug her back.

"What's this for?"

"Helping me just now. I owe you."

"No you don't. You already helped me."

He showed her his bandaged finger and she laughed.

"A laugh? I really don't need it."

"Really? Cause you know what, I told you that you'd get hurt but you say you won't. And see what happen?"

"Right. I've should have listen to you."

"Yeah, that's right. Ha ha."

He continue to look at her, laughing. She finally stop and their heads got nearer and nearer. Before they knew it, their lips got crashed onto each others. Moments later, they break apart. They blushed and Jack get up immediately.

"We better get going now."

"Yeah, now."

They smiled and got into Jack's car. The car stop right when it reaches in front of Elly's house. Elly was trying to thank him but she's shy, same as Jack.

"I,"

They said together, at the very same second.

"You can talk first."

"No El, you say it first."

"I just want to say thanks for the ride and just now."

"Oh, it's no big deal. I guess, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

"Night Jack."

"El, wait."

She turn back around as Jack called her name and their lips got together. Jack then break the kiss and Elly smiled.

"Sweet dreams."

"You too."

She closed the door and walk back to her doorstep. Jack smiled for awhile and drive back home.

It's nine in the evening. Eva is in her room reading her book. Her _own_ storybook. She's already on page 25. There are a lot more pages to read. Her phone rings just before she could read the 26th page of the book.

"May I speak to Eva?"

"Randy? What are you doing calling in the middle of the night?"

"Open your balcony door."

"What?"

She got up from her bed and unlock her balcony door and walk outside.

"Look down."

Randy say his last words and hung up. Eva put her phone in her pocket and look down.

"Randy? What are you doing here?!"

"Wait up."

He climb over the tree and got up to her balcony.

"I have to talk to you."

"Sit here."

Eva sits on the sofa and Randy sits beside her.

"Thanks. Anyway, about that thing that I need told you."

"Yeah, what is it?"

He turn to face her and take in his last breath before telling her.

"Ev, I like you."

Eva stare at him, with no words coming out from her mouth.

"Randy, I'm sorry but,"

She bit her lip before finishing her sentence.

"I already have someone in mind."

She immediately shut her eyes and Randy laughs. She open her eyes slowly and he hug her. Eva did not hug back cause' she's still shock.

"I meant like as a brother and sister. I really care about you and maybe I can be your I don't know, so-called brother?"

"Oh. I thought you meant the other way. Sorry."

"It's fine. And will you be my sister?"

"I'll be honored."

She smile and give him another hug.

"So sis, mind telling me about that guy in the picture?"

"He's my ex."

"Okay. It's hard is it to forget about him?"

"Yeah. And only John understands me."

"Don't forget about me. Eve leaves me too."

"Yeah, I forget."

She laughs and Randy shook his head, smiling.

"I guess I better tell you this secret huh?"

"What secret?"

"Me and Candice are actually dating."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. Shocking huh?"

"Totally. I mean you guys fight a lot and I really don't see that one coming."

"Well, we really like each other."

"Yeah. Ha ha."

"I guess I better go now."

"It's late."

"Yeah. Bye bro."

"Bye sis. Sweet dreams."

"You too."

Randy kissed her cheek and got down. Eva watch him got into his car and blew him a kiss. She then went back inside. She lay her body to her bed and let herself to sleep. In the night, as she was sleeping, John came up to her room. The second time he sneaked into her house. He run his hand through her blonde hair. _Why are you so beautiful?_, he asked. He give her a peck on her lips before leaving and closed the door tightly unlike the last time.


	33. A Dinner Again With Cena's : Chapter 32

"Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight

Everything, it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong

Now i can't breath

No, i can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on"

Eva get up from her bed. Rubbing her eyes and gave up her yawn. She clean up her bed and head to her bathroom. Time to pick out her clothes, she take out her yellow stripes halter and her brown pleated skirt. She brushes her hair beautifully and grab her bag and run downstairs.

"Morning mum! Morning, where's dad?"

"Your dad left. He have to work on something urgently."

"Oh, it's okay."

"You're walking to school?"

"I think so."

Her doorbell rang and she walk to it. Elly smiled widely and walk right in.

"Morning Aunt Sarah."

"Morning Elly. Have your breakfast yet?"

"Yeah, cereal."

"Oh, have some juice alright?"

"Sure Aunt."

Eva is eating her cereal and finishing it up.

"Done. Let's go El. Bye mum."

Sarah kissed both of the girls forehead and they left the house. Eva heard her phone ringing just after she close the door. She pick it up after seeing John's name at the caller id.

"Yeah brother?"

"Hurry, I'm waiting."

"What?"

"Turn around."

Elly and Eva turn just to see John's car with Randy beside him. He waved over to his sister and she waved back. She pull Elly to his car and get in soon after. She kissed his cheek and sit back.

"Morning brother and Randy."

"Morning sissy."

"Excuse me, sissy?"

"Yeah sissy! Ha ha."

"I'll get you back later."

"Fine, whatever it will be."

Eva rolled her eyes and have a conversation with Elly.

"Where were you yesterday?"

"At Jack's."

"I thought you're heading home."

"Yeah but I fainted and he bring me to his home."

"Oh. Anything happen?"

"Nope. Nothing."

Randy can't help but laugh as well as John.

"Why are you guys laughing?"

Eva asked in confusion.

"Nothing happen?"

"Are you sure El?"

John and Randy questioned her before continue laughing. Eva look at her friend and frown.

"Oh come on. Something happen between you and Jacky right?"

"Well, kind of."

The boys laughed even more loud.

"No way! Then why are they laughing loudly?"

"We just,"

"KISSED! Ha ha."

Randy and John shouted and continue laughing. Eva closed her mouth to stop herself from laughing too. Elly blushed a little and buried her face in her hands.

"How do you guys know about it?"

Eva asked them.

"Jacky told Cody and Cody tells the whole world!"

Randy exclaimed and laughed again. John try to stop himself but it's just too hilarious.

"So,"

Eva asked Elly while looking at her with a smirk on her face.

"What?"

"Don't tell me nothing else happen!"

"Like what?"

"You guys in bed and sleeping together, we know!"

John said and laughed. Elly widened her eyes and hit John. Eva open her mouth in disbelief.

"El, you really did that?"

"NO!"

The guys continue laughing.

"Then?"

"We kissed and he sent me home. That's it."

"He don't say anything?"

"Nope."

"Seriously nothing?"

"Yeah."

"God, why is he so slow."

"What do mean Ev?"

"Nothing."

Eva turn around and sit appropriately. Randy look at her and ask her.

"Seriously what does it mean Eva?"

"Nothing."

"If you don't want to tell him, you can tell me. I'm your brother."

John butts into their talk.

"No."

"After this?"

"Maybe."

"Nice."

Randy hits John's hand and the car jerked to a stop. They reach school already. Everyone get out of John's car and separated. Eva kissed John's cheek and hug Randy before heading for her locker to take her books.

She meet up her friends and spread the news.

"Jack kissed her last night!"

"What?"

"True?"

"Are you serious?"

"How did it happen?"

"Gosh, why don't you tell me?"

"Did he asked you out?"

"Where is it?"

"WAIT!"

Elly shout as one by one ask her question at the same time. She turn around and Jack was in front of her and they were nearer than ever. They could be only millimeters away. They could even feel each other's breath.

"El,"

Jack started off and Elly push him away.

"Sorry about last night."

"It's, it's fine. I have to go now."

She turn around just to see all her friends gone. She sigh and heard Jack, stopping her.

"No, you can't."

"Why can't I?"

"Because I want you to know that I love you."

Elly back around to face Jack.

"What did you say just now?"

"I say that, I love you."

"I don't know what to say."

"Then answer me, do you love me?"

Elly take her phone out and type out something. She then show it to Jack.

"I do? You do?"

Elly nodded with a smile on her face. He then hug her and she broke the hug a few seconds later.

"And El, can you talk? It's kind of different communicating with you through your phone."

"Ha ha. Of course I can."

"Anyway, do you want to go to the party with me?"

"It's next two weeks."

"I know. But I kind of want to ask you first."

"Surely I will."

"Great."

"Great? We're late for class."

"Ha ha. We are."

"I got to go now."

"I'll see you during lunch?"

"Yup."

They walk away in separated ways. Elly walk away to her geography class, alone.

She quicken her pace as she's late for Ms Natalie's class already. Elly stood at the doorway and greet her teacher before heading to her seat.

During lunch, Eva don't go to the cafeteria. Instead, she went up to the roof to cool herself down and she sits down on the bench.

"If only he's knows. I really want to tell to him but,"

Eva said to herself and cry. She wipe her tears away and get up to go to the toilet. Her heart almost stop beating when she turns.

"John?"

She immediately run to him and hug him, smiling.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was searching for you?"

"Oh."

She then feel John's hands wrapping her body._ He's hugging her back_, she thought.

"Can I ask you something?"

Eva asked, breaking the hug. John nod, in agreement. Eva breath in and let the question out from her mouth.

"Can we start this all over again and be just best friends?"

"It's kinda weird huh? Being brother and sister."

"To be honest, yes. It is. Ha ha."

"And you have something to tell me?"

"Like what?"

"Randy."

"Oh, he's my brother."

"Ha ha. Really?"

"Yup. We're together."

"Anyway, I really want to be your best friend, not a brother."

"But still, we can share secrets right?"

"Right."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They laugh and hug each other again. They know that they only meant it as a best friend only. _Nothing more and it will remains_, John thought. In another thought, Eva said in her mind, _if only you know my feelings._

"John, I'm not trying to break up this happy moment but, we're late for class."

"Oh, I almost forgot."

"Forgot that you have class?"

"No."

"Then?"

"I forgot this."

He kiss Eva's forehead and pull her down to the staircase. They went to each class till school eventually ends. Eva meet the other girls up at the fountain. She waited them for a few minutes and they soon wave to her.

"Hey Ev."

They all said in unison.

"Hi. So, you're heading home?"

"Don't you get the memo yet?"

Melina ask her.

"What memo?"

"Your brother is having a soccer tournament?"

"He's not my brother. Just a best friend."

Eva explained and all of them stare at her in disbelief.

"Serious?"

Mickie ask.

"Yeah, totally. Let's go now."

Eva smiled at them and walk over to the soccer field which is full of students. They finally found a spot on the first bench and sit over. Randy, Miz and Jack joins the girls as they joined rugby. Cody, Morrison and John joined soccer.

"Hey ladies."

Miz greet the girls and sit behind them.

"Hi Miz."

Candice and Eva said and smile at him. Mickie waved at Randy while Melina say hi to him. Elly and Jack were talking alone at the end of the bench. The tournament starts and the guys start to play.

"Go John!"

"Go Cody!"

"Baby you can do it!"

One by one shouted while Candice and Elly look at them, in a weird way.

"Chill it girls."

Jack tell them.

"They're really supportive huh Jacky?"

"They surely are."

He laughs and put his hand on Elly's shoulder. Elly felt that it's okay and land her head to his shoulder. The match ended an hour later and the girls with Jack, Randy and Miz are waiting for Morrison, John and Cody to come out.

After long waiting, Cody and Morrison finally appeared. Cody saw Mickie and waved at her. They walk towards each other and start a talk.

"Hi."

"Hi."

There was a long pause since Cody say hi to her.

"You were great out there."

"Thanks to you."

"Huh?"

"You cheered for me remember?"

"Oh, ha ha. I forgot. It's humiliating for me to shout your name and maybe your girlfriend could hear it or something."

Cody chuckled and Mickie smile to him.

"What is it?"

"Mickie, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh, sorry."

Mickie smile shyly and blushed. Cody look at her and let out a slight laugh. Melina and Morrison were making out. John just come out and Eva run to him and hug him.

"JOHN!"

"Miss me?"

"Absolutely."

"Ha ha. Thanks for backing me out just now. I really try to not black out just now."

"Oh god, you're sick?"

Eva checks on John's forehead.

"No no. I'm just tired."

"You need a rest. Let's head home now."

"Sure."

Eva got into John's car and crossed her arms.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing."

John keep on staring at her. Eva raised her eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"Fine fine! Drive away."

"Good."

He start his engine and drive away.

"Something happened?"

"John, if you really love the girl what would you really do to show her your love?"

"Mm, I'll confess my love for that girl and do whatever to make her believe me."

"Even commit suicide?"

"Yeah."

"Awkward."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I don't know. Just curious."

He smile while shooking his head. His car then stop as he have reached Eva's driveway.

"Thanks John. Bye. Love you."

"Love you too."

He kissed her forehead and she walk to her doorstep. John sigh and he never want Eva to go with other guys. He's stuck, Eva is just treating him as a best friend. _That should be enough_, he thought.

"Mum, I'm home!"

"Honey, you're home. Great, now go get ready. We're going to the Cena's for dinner."

"Daddy?"

"He's getting ready too."

"Okay."

Eva rush upstairs and take her shower. She dry up her hair and pick out a red silk tunic with a cami inside pairing up with a black capris. She wear her make up and curls her hair. She take her last look at the mirror and rush downstairs with her phone.

"Mum, Dad! I'm ready."

"Let's go now."

Eva smile and walk beside her mum. She got into her backseat and her dad drive to John's house. They got at their driveway another fifteen minutes later. Steve went over to their doorstep and knock on the door. Sarah is beside her husband while Eva stand behind them. Adaline and Joe open the door and invite the Tatum's in.

John stand beside the door and waits for Eva to come in. Her parents and his parents have walk into the living room already. Eva walk in and John hold her waist and kiss her cheek.

"John!"

"Hey."

"You scare me."

"So you're scared. Ha ha."

"Mind an apology Mr Cena?"

"Not at all Ms Tatum."

"Then apologize!"

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Ha ha. That's more like it."

"So where are they?"

"Living room."

"Chatting?"

"Yeah. Let's go to the dining room first alright ?"

"Yeah, sure."

She smile and follow him to his dining room. They get seated beside each other and the parents come in not long after they did.

"When did you guys reach here?"

Adaline asked them but they just shrug. They got dinner and joke around. It's a happy moment for both family. After dinner, they went over to the living room again for a movie marathon. Eva and John got bored and walk out.

"You have a garden?"

"Yeah and close your eyes. It's a surprise."

"Okay."

Eva close her eyes and John covered it with his hands. They reach at the garden, John let go of his hands and Eva open her eyes.

"Wow. This is beautiful."

"I know."

"We could even have our dinner date here."

"Our?"

Eva immediately close her mouth with her hands. John look at her and take her hands down.

"You meant you and I?"

"No. I don't exactly mean it like that."

"Then who do you like?"

"Nobody. Just nobody."

The two become silent as they sit down on John's swing.

"Ev, if you like a guy and that guy finally knows it after so long, how will you react?"

"Uh, I'll freak out and try to hide away from him."

"Why is it?"

"Because it's an obviously he won't like me back."

"Ev, you're so negative."

"John, I can never embarrassed myself by loving a guy who is in love with someone else."

"Then why do you even like the guy in the first place?"

"Maybe because he have the looks and personality or even attitude. I don't know."

"I guess you're just not into guys huh?"

"Looks like it."

"But too bad. You're such a babe."

"What does that suppose to mean Mr Cena?"

"Oh, you know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

"Eva, it's such a waste having an undefined beauty but you're not into boys."

"I don't know. It's just not my thing."

John laugh and punch Eva's hand lightly. Eva slap his back and laugh. They then played catching and John have to catch Eva. She was a quick runner. John is still trying his hard to catch her.

"You will never catch me! Ha ha!"

"Oh I will!"

John and Eva keep on running at the garden till John tackle her down. Now, John is on top of Eva while she is lying down on the grass, laughing.

"And you say, I can never catch you?"

"I was trying to get on your nerve."

"Too bad, you failed."

"I love your blue eyes."

"Your eyes are gorgeous too."

They almost get their lips together but John back away. He held his hand to Eva and pull her up. They fix their clothes and blush.


	34. The Actual Ending : Chapter 33

"Eva honey, your parents are heading home now."

Adaline call out from the house.

"Okay."

She shouted back and walk away.

"Eva,"

John started and grab her wrist gently.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. And you forget something."

"What?"

Eva then kiss his cheek and walk away smiling. John always kiss her cheek before she went off but he forget to so it's Eva's turn to kiss him. John touch his lips and try to imagine they kissed if he wouldn't have backed away.

"Bye Aunt Adaline and Uncle Joe."

Eva hug Joe and Adaline kissed her cheek. She then left with her parents. As soon as she reach home, she change into her pajamas and sit on her bedside. She touch her lips while thinking of John. She don't know how she can ended up liking her own best friend.

"John Cena."

She say his name and laugh. She then reach out for her cellphone and called Elly.

"El, can you climb to my room now."

"What's with the late night call?"

"Urgent."

"Fine."

She put her phone on her bed and open her balcony door. She saw Elly got down from her room and climb on the tree nearest to Eva's room. Eva pull her up and she finally reach up.

"So, what is it?"

Elly asked and sits down on the sofa at Eva's balcony. Eva bit her lip and breath in.

"I kind of like John."

"Eva! Is this for real?"

"I think so."

"Wow, I never knew this day would come."

"I never thought of liking him but it just ended up this way."

"Tell him yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm scared."

"Then try to ask him if he likes anybody or not."

"He likes this girl but he would never tell me about her."

"Any guesses?"

"Nope."

"Oh, that pricks."

"Yeah."

"Try to make him trust you then. Sooner or later he'll tell you."

"I hate it when you're born to be clever. Ha ha."

"I love it when you go all ha ha. Ha ha."

They both laugh and say goodnight to each other. Eva closed her balcony door and pull off her curtains. She walk over to her bed and fell asleep.

"JOHN!"

Eva woke up, sweating. She on her bed light and she look at her clock beside her bed. It's 3am. She burst into tears when she remembers of what she have dream. It is definitely a nightmare. A nightmare of John.

"John!"

She shouted his name again and rush to get her phone. She punch in his number and heard a phone ringing on her balcony. She hold her phone down and walk to her balcony. There, she saw John trying to climb down of the tree.

"John?"

"Whoa!"

He fell off the tree, shocked that Eva saw him. Eva immediately look down from her balcony and laugh. John get up and wipe his clothes from the leaves that's sticking to his shirt.

"What are you doing here?"

Eva asked, still laughing. John look up and climb the tree again. Eva pull him up in case he fell again.

"You still owe me an answer."

"What answer?"

"What are you doing here? It's 3am!"

"Uh, I uh."

John try to figure out an excuse while scratching his head.

"I'm waiting."

"I guess, I'm just sneaking around."

"John! How many times have you been doing this?"

"I don't know."

"Since?"

"I don't know."

Eva then remembered that she once saw her door slightly open when she woke up in the morning. It's quite a long time ago.

"John, you better tell me now why are you sneaking around here."

"Uh,"

"The truth."

"I guess it's just time."

"Time? What do you mean?"

"I love you Ev."

Eva stay frozen. She don't know what to say. _Just say that you love him too Ev! Say it!_, she screams to herself in her heart.

"I, love you too."

She mumbles.

"What did you say?"

"I love you too."

She say quickly and shut her eyes. John then hug her tightly and Eva open her eyes. She can't believe it that they actually have feelings for each other.

"John,"

"Yes Ev?"

"Do you really mean this?"

"Mean what?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes Eva. I really wanted to tell you a long time ago but, I just want you to forget about Zack first."

"I already forget about him. Since I fell for you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe I should do this."

Before Eva could let another word, John hold her waist and kissed her romantically. Eva kissed him back to let him know that she love him too.

------------------------- THE END -------------------------

**I know this story have no great ending so I apologized . Thanks to those who read my story till the end alright . And if it's not good enough , I'll try to learn the mistakes that I've done alright ? I mean this is my first anyway but still I appreciate all the people who have read this story &review it . Thank you . **:]


End file.
